Amado Inimigo
by Loony Malfoy
Summary: NC17 DL Será que o decorrer de um ano fora do normal poderia aproximar duas pessoas totalmente diferentes nos mais diversos sentidos?


**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Genti.. pesso q tenham santa paciência cmg.. Postei até o cap. 8, td junto aqui nessa página pq ainda no sei mexe direito nesse site de fics.. -- sorry.. mas da pra le xD eh soh terem.. hm.. um poquinho di paciencia, eu creio.. xD**

**Vale a pena.. I comentem hein .**

**bjoooOO and Enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap.1- Draco e seus problemas.**

**Inicia-se um novo ano letivo em Hogwarts, primeiranistas animados, cabines cheias no expresso Hogwarts, tudo perfeitamente perfeito, exceto para uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy. Em seu sétimo ano, morrendo para terminar a escola, ele havia conseguido fazer tudo, mas tudo mesmo, que não havia feito nesses anos anteriores. Havia discutido com seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, havia conseguido uma mala chamada Pansy no seu pé, e havia perdido seus "guarda-costas", Crabbe e Goyle. Tudo estava praticamente, ótimo. E o que viria a seguir só melhoraria as coisas, cabines lotadas.**

**- Ótimo.. Ou eu fico com o Santo Potter e sua turminha ou com a maluca da Lovegood...- resmungou ele.- Bom, pelo menos a Lovegood não fala muito.- resolveu entrando na cabine onde só encontrava-se a garota.**

**- Bom dia.- falou ela. Ele olhou-a.**

"**Certo, certo, tenho que admitir, ela está bem mudada, mas nada disso Malfoy, você já viu o que aconteceu com a Pansy..."- pensou ele, definitivamente, seus pensamentos, nem ele conseguia entender.**

**- Bom dia.- falou ele rabugento sentando-se.- Por que não está lá com o Santo Potter?**

**- Não sei... acho que me falta vontade...- falou a garota.**

**- Certo... Me diga, Lovegood, em que ano você está mesmo?- perguntou ele. "Mas que diabos de pergunta foi essa? Eu não estou pensando nisso, ah não!"**

**- Sexto... Por quê?- estranhou ela.**

**- Nada, nada.- encerrou ele antes que falasse o que (definitivamente) não devia. Ficaram em silêncio, ela apenas lia.**

"**Poderia torná-la mais uma de minhas conquistas... Apesar que e se ela for louca feito a Pansy? E achar que eu quero realmente algo com ela? Não, não, melhor não, tira isso da cabeça Draco... Mas e se ela não for? E se... Ah! Para com isso..."- ele pensava consigo mesmo.**

**Horas passaram-se, deduziu que em pouco tempo estariam em Hogwarts.**

**- Então, Draco, por que não está com os seus amigos?- perguntou Luna fechando o livro que lia.**

**- Ah, tivemos uns pequenos desentendimentos, me entende... E a Pansy também, me deixou meio que louco, ela com uma idéia na cabeça de que...- ele percebeu que aquilo não interessava a garota.- Ah, é só isso, brigamos.**

**- Hm...**

**- E você não está lá com seu namoradinho Potter porque brigaram não é?- falou ele fingindo que não havia engolido a história de que ela não estava com vontade.**

**- Ah, ele não é meu namorado...- falou ela.- E não estou lá porque eu briguei com a Gina.**

**- Ah, aquela menina...**

**O trem deu um pequeno defeito na parte elétrica e as luzes começaram a piscar até apagarem-se, e o trem deu uma guinada forte, derrubando Luna, que havia levantado para guardar o livro, no colo de Draco.**

**- Desculpe...- falou ela percebendo que estavam muito próximos.**

**- Ah, não faz mal nenhum e...- ele fora doce?! O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça?! Ele tentou aproximar seus lábios dos da garota, mas as luzes voltaram, meio que tirando Luna do "transe" em que se encontrava e fazendo-a afastar-se dele.**

**- Eu acho que vou ver se Mione já terminou de ler o livro que eu lhe emprestei nas férias...- falou ela saindo da cabine, vermelha.**

"**Ela me dispensou?! Aha, não, ninguém dispensa Draco Malfoy, ela vai ver o que lhe aguarda..." pensou ele boquiaberto por ter sido dispensado por Luna.**

**Chegaram eh Hogwarts, Luna apenas entrou rapidamente na cabine e pegou seu malão, sem olhar para Draco.**

**Desceram do trem, todos sentaram-se em suas respectivas mesas.**

"**Daqui a pouco vou ter que andar com o Santo Potter se eles continuarem me olhando assim". Pensou Draco olhando para os "armários" e Pansy.**

**Durante o jantar, Draco lançava olhares para a mesa da Corvinal, Luna percebeu isso e ficou vermelha.**

**- Luna! Vai ter uma festa hoje na sala precisa, você vem? É só para alunos do 4º ano pra cima...- falou Mindy, sua amiga chegando e sentando-se ao seu lado.**

**- Vou... Se você me falar onde estava até agora.**

**- Ah, sabe... Eu estava com o Justino, a gente tava andando por ai e...**

**- Já entendi.- falou Luna.- Então, a que horas vai ser a festa?**

**- Depois do jantar.**

**- Certo, vou estar lá.**

**- É só impressão minha ou o tal sonserino, Malfoy, não para de olhar pra cá?**

**- Ah, deve ter problema nos olhos.**

**- Sei... Ele também vai estar lá eu ouvi dizer.- disse a amiga e Luna ficou branca.**

**- T-Também?- gaguejou ela sem querer.**

**- Algum problema?**

**- Não, não... Eu, eu vou estar lá... Só preciso trocar de roupa.**

**Todos começaram a sair apressados do salão por causa da tal festa. Luna no meio da multidão sentiu o hálito de alguém em seu pescoço e alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

**- Te vejo na festa...- e saiu, misturando-se na multidão, mas ela reconheceu a voz, Malfoy. Ele iria começar esse joguinho, só porque ela o havia afastado.**

**Ela tomou um banho, e foi se trocar. Colocou uma saia preta que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, e uma blusa igualmente preta, lisa, juntamente com um All-Star preto (q dark x) e foi para a festa.**

**Seus cabelos loiros caindo, lisos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e seus olhos azuis com uma maquiagem não muito pesada, a deixavam, muito diferente ao seu olhar. Quando ela entrou na festa, ele parou. E logo, Crabbe, que, pela primeira vez, estava com uma garota, fez algo que prestasse.**

**- Que tal se a gente fizesse um jogo? Sete minutos no paraíso?**

**- Que diabos é isso?- falou a garota que estava com Crabbe.**

**- É um jogo em que um casal fica trancado em um armário por sete minutos, em que ninguém os incomoda.- falou Crabbe e teve a aprovação geral. Ele foi com a garota para dentro do armário, e sete minutos depois, saíram de lá. E assim foi indo, casal por casal, até que Luna ouviu a voz de Draco ecoar em meio a um monte de garotas.**

**- Vejamos quem vem comigo... Que tal... Lovegood? Você tá por ai?- falou ele e a garota engasgou com o que bebia. Forçada a levantar-se e querendo trucidá-lo, ela foi indo até ele e ele empurrou-a para o armário, entrando logo depois.- Que tal se... Esses sete minutos durassem um pouco mais?- falou ele trancando a porta com um feitiço.**

**- Mas que diabos Malfoy...**

**- Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas... Primeiro, ninguém dispensa Draco Malfoy, entendeu? E segundo...- ele virou-a de frente pra ele, ela respirava ofegante, ele guiou-a até as costas dela encontrarem a parede gelada da sala e ele colar seu corpo no dela.- Eu nunca deixo nada incompleto.**

**- O que você está pensando Malfoy?- falou ela olhando fundo naqueles olhos cinzas e frios que emanavam um calor gigantesco agora.**

**- Você sabe muito bem...**

**- Então você pode sonhar que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa com você.- disse ela ainda ofegante. Eles ficaram em silêncio, ele ainda pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede com seu próprio corpo, ela queria, ele sabia disso, mas agora o máximo que ele iria fazer era deixá-la louca por ele, a ponto de implorar por aquilo que ele realmente tinha como intenção. Ele a beijou, um beijo selvagem e embriagado de desejo. Ela cedeu e correspondeu no mesmo ritmo, enlaçou o pescoço dele puxando-o mais pra si, como se quisesse ultrapassar as barreiras daquele beijo. Separaram-se, ela ofegante e ele mais ainda e com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. Poderia possuí-la ali mesmo se quisesse, queria, mas não faria agora. Começou a beijá-la novamente, ela com a perna direita levantada sobre seu corpo permitindo a ele que passeasse sua mão pela perna dela e por dentro de sua saia, aumentando a excitação do garoto e dela própria. Ela pôde sentir o membro dele diante a excitação dele entre suas pernas. Poderiam fazer o que quisessem ali, mas os dois estavam iniciando um longo jogo de provocações...**

**Continua...**

**N/A: q acharam??? Huhuhu... minha 1ª fic D/L . bommm, esse é só o 1º capitulo heinn.. ainda tem mta história... mta msmu hehe... Comentem cambada!**

**Cap.2- Quebrando Regras**

**- Hm, quem diria que a Srta. Lovegood seria desse jeito?- falou Draco após separarem-se.**

**- As pessoas podem surpreender você...- falou ela mexendo no cabelo. A porta estalou e abriu-se, os dois olharam.**

**- Eu disse sete minutos, estão aqui fazem 20... Andem logo pra fora vão.- disse Crabbe, e um novo casal entrou no armário. Luna saiu de perto de Draco e foi juntar-se a suas amigas. Gina a olhava de longe com raiva, puro ódio nos olhos.**

**Fleshibecki ()**

"**Luna estava sentada no jardim da Toca, sozinha, quando ele se aproximou. Não havia como não perceberem a paixão que ela nutria por Harry, mas mesmo assim, ele parecia não saber, e tinha Gina, que era apaixonada por ele. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado".**

**- Sozinha aqui por quê?- perguntou o moreno.**

**- Ah, eu não sei, aqui me faz bem.- disse ela.**

**- Mas precisava ser em um lugar tão isolado?- falou ele, ela riu.**

**- Ninguém vai vir me seqüestrar aqui...- disse ela em tom divertido.**

**- Nunca se sabe.- disse ele no mesmo tom.**

**Ele a olhava de forma tão doce... Ela sabia que se ele tentasse algo ela iria deixar de lado tudo e qualquer um que estivesse atrapalhando-a. E ele fez. Ele a puxou pela cintura mais pra perto e começou a beijá-la, ela correspondendo, e pouco-a-pouco ele foi deitando-a na grama e fiando sobre ela.**

**Não puderam evitar o que veio a seguir, foram arrebatados por uma onda de desejo que não puderam controlar.**

**Após tudo que aconteceu, foram entrar pra tomar banho, foram pegos por Gina que estava na cozinha. Luna então deu-se conta da merda que tinha eito, juntamente com Harry..."**

**Fim du Fleshibecki**

**- Ótimo... Odeio que fiquem me olhando com cara feia... Vou pro dormitório.- disse Luna para as amigas e saiu da sala precisa. Andou um pouco e sentou-se no chão virando o corredor, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Logo ouviu passos que se aproximavam pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia feito.**

**- Luna... Eu sinto muito por essa sua situação com a Gina, eu sei que eu fui o culpado de tudo isso e...**

**- Ah, Harry, não estressa... Eu to bem... É só que me incomoda ela me olhando torto e...- Luna parou de falar quando Gina virou o corredor onde eles estavam.**

**- Ah, muito esperta você... Ou diria galinha? Se agarra com o Malfoy no armário e vem ficar com o Harry em um corredor vazio...- falou Gina.**

**- Gina, não...- começou Harry.**

**- Ah, vê se cala a boca e cresce menina!- exaltou-se Luna levantando-se do chão.- Se ele preferiu a mim do que a você eu lá tenho culpa?! Pqp! Tire suas satisfações com o próprio! E você já sabia que eu gostava dele! Então vê-se-me-esquece!- falou Luna enfatizando bem essas últimas palavras, deixando Harry boquiaberto por nunca a ter visto nervosa. E dizendo isso a garota saiu andando e pôde ouvir Gina começar a se fazer de vítima e a chorar.**

**- Hm, essa garota quando não encontra argumentos e sabe que errou apela pro choro.- falou alguém atrás dela.**

**- Ahn? Ah, Malfoy.- falou a garota virando-se.**

**- Então, o que foi isso que rolou entre você e o Potter nas férias que irritou a senhorita "não-aceito-ser-trocada-por-uma-melhor"?**

**- Hm, nada que realmente seja do seu interesse.- falou ela.**

**- Ah... Agora é assim então?- disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.**

**- Há... Já cansei desse seu risinho... Preciso dormir um pouco...- disse ela aproximando-se dele como se para beijá-lo, mas no meio do caminho parou e saiu andando.**

**- Ei, Lovegood, não vai terminar o que começou?- provocou ele.**

**- Hm, quem sabe outro dia?- falou ela sumindo na escuridão do corredor.**

**- Garota maluca...- falou Draco consigo mesmo dando uma risada debochada.**

**- Mas pelo que da pra ver, você tá maluco é por ela Malfoy.- falou alguém atrás dele.**

**- Santo Potter? Você bicando minhas conversas?- falou o garoto virando-se.**

**- Mas eu já te aviso, se você encostar um dedo nela, ai se ver comigo entendeu?- falou Harry.**

**- Haha... Faça-me rir Potter...**

**- Eu estou falando sério.**

**- 1º ela não é sua propriedade e 2º devia ter avisado antes...- falou Draco deixando Harry nervoso, e saiu andando.**

**O dia amanheceu bonito, Luna acordou atrasada para a aula e saiu correndo, era aula de Poções, não chegou a tempo.**

**- Senhorita Lovegood? Agora quem sabe a senhorita não começa a ouvir o despertador melhor?- falou Snape.**

**- Mas...**

**- Procure Malfoy, ele é monitor e vai dar-lhe uma boa detenção.- falou o professor, Luna gelou. Draco? Detenção? Estava mesmo ferrada.- Ande!**

**A garota saiu a procura dele, pelo que parecia, ele tinha aula com os alunos da Grifinória. Chegou na aula de Transfiguração e o encontrou lá, a professora o deixou sair, acompanhado por um olhar de raiva de Harry.**

**- Que foi?- perguntou ele.**

**- Cheguei atrasada na aula do Snape... Ele me mandou te procurar, para você me dr uma detenção... Como eu sou uma aluna muito "boa", vim atrás de você.- falou ela.**

**- Ah, sei... Não foi por medo do Snape? Ou talvez porque queria me ver Lovegood?**

**- Haha, deixe a sua prepotência de lado Draco, você não é tudo isso que pensa não.**

**- Sei... Bom, falou com você sobre sua detenção no almoço.**

**- Tá.**

**- Agora vai logo antes que o Santo Potter me trucide... Não que eu tenha medo dele nem nada assim, mas ele acha que eu to gostando de você e talz.- falou ele.**

**- Não pe que você tenha medo dele?- falou ela prestes a dar risada.- Então, vamos ver a reação dele quanto a isso.- disse ela (como vocês podem ver a Luna ta bem mais ahm, madura x) puxando-o para um beijo, o garoto correspondeu a ela e após separarem-se, voltou para dentro da sala arrumando o cabelo, que a garota havia feito questão de desarrumar. Harry o fuzilou com o olhar, ele apenas sentou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Harry ainda mais nervoso. Ao termino das aulas, inicio do almoço, Draco foi procurar Luna para lhe falar sobre sua detenção.**

**- Bom, Lovegood, só porque foi um pequeno atraso, sua detenção vai ser limpar o vestiário do time Sonserino... Com métodos trouxas e sobre minha supervisão, claro.- falou ele, a garota não gostou.**

**- Há.. Limpar chiqueiros não é minha especialidade...- falou ela.**

**- Veremos isso.- disse ele.- As 20:00 no vestiário. Não se atrase ou vai ter que limpar todos os vestiários.- e saiu andando. Luna sentou-se e engoliu praticamente o almoço, tinha um trabalho de Transfiguração para terminar. Correu para a biblioteca e quando estava para terminar seu trabalho alguém o puxou.**

**- Ei! Ah, tinha que ser você Malfoy... Já não basta a detenção ainda tem que vir me pentelhar na biblioteca?- falou ela tentado reaver o trabalho, as ele era muito mais alto que ela e segurava o trabalho no alto.- Da um tempo Malfoy, devolve isso...**

**- Ninguém manda fazer trabalho de última hora...- disse ele divertindo-se com a situação, a garota dava pulinhos tentando alcançar a folha. Até que ela desequilibrou-se no meio de um dos pulos e caiu, levando-o para o chão junto com ela.- Ai!- falou ele.**

**- Desculpa... Eu me desequilibrei...- disse ela começando a apoiar-se para se levantar, mas ele a puxou de volta.**

**- Sabe, até que sua detenção pode se tornar divertida...- falou ele olhando-a fundo nos olhos.**

**- Ah é? Com você não vai ser nada divertido.- falou ela.**

**- Não foi o que me pareceu na sala precisa...- disse ele, a garota estava hipnotizada pelo que quer que fosse que tinha nos olhos dele, algo a prendia.**

**- Caham.- pigarreou alguém atrás deles, Luna gelou, se fosse a bibliotecária, estavam ferrados.**

**- Ah, Potter, você por aqui?- disse Draco, Luna saiu de cima do garoto e levantou-se.**

**- Acho que aqui não é bem o lugar pra vocês fazerem isso.- falou Harry sem esconder o nervosismo.**

**- E o que você vai fazer?- falou Draco levantando-se e indo na direção de Harry.**

**- Draco...- falou Luna segurando-o pelo braço.- Não faz nada, ele não vai falar nada.- disse ela olhando para Harry.- e além do mais, eu só cai porque estava tentando alcançar meu trabalho.- falou ela pegando o trabalho do chão.- Agora, com licença, vou terminar de fazê-lo.- disse ela e sentou-se, voltando a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo.**

**- Certo... Te vejo na detenção hoje a noite.- falou Draco e saiu da biblioteca.**

**- Você tem detenção com ele?- falou Harry indignado.**

**- O professor Snape que mandou... Não tenho culpa.**

**- Podia ter pedido pro Rony e você sabe disso!- exaltou-se ele.**

**- Não grita, a gente tá na biblioteca.**

**- Não quero você sozinha com ele nem que seja pra detenção.**

**- E desde quando você manda em mim?- ela retrucou. O garoto permaneceu em silêncio.**

**- Luna eu só não confio no Malfoy...**

**- Eu acho que você tem que parar com essa birra sua com ele.- falou ela.**

**- Eu sei que ele vai só fazer o que ele quer com você e depois vai te dar um pé na bunda...**

**- Não, você não sabe, você deduziu. Muito obrigada, dispenso suas lições de moral.- disse ela fechando o livro e guardando o trabalho na bolsa.- agora, com licença, já terminei o que eu tinha pra fazer.- disse levantando-se e colocando a mochila nos ombros.**

**- Luna, só... Pensa bem... Eu só falo isso porque...- ela entendeu o que ele dizia.**

**- Harry... a gente, não vai dar certo... a Gina, você viu como ela tem me tratado por sua causa... Desde que nós...**

**- Eu sei... Mas...**

**- Eu acho que não vai dar... Tenho que ir, antes que eu pegue outra detenção.- falou ela andando rapidamente para fora da biblioteca. "Agora era só o que me faltava! Ele me desprezou completamente depois do que aconteceu e agora vem com essa história... Argh!"**

**Na hora do jantar Draco passou e lembrou a garota que ela teria detenção com ele, caso ela esquecesse.**

**- Já sei, já sei...- respondeu ela apressada indo para a mesa da Corvinal. Ao término do jantar Luna foi para o quarto e colocou outra roupa, uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e uma blusa de frio. Logo que chegou perto do campo de quadribol avistou Draco a sua espera. Aproximou-se mais e os dois foram para o vestiário Sonserino.- Quando eu disse que não limpava chiqueiro, eu estava falando sério.- disse ela olhando com nojo o vestiário.**

**- Como se qualquer outro fosse diferente...**

**- É... Verdade...**

**- A varinha, você vai fazer isso por meios trouxas.**

**- Ah, sei... E cadê as coisas pra que eu faça?**

**- Bom, do que você está falando?**

**- Bom... Claro, para fazer limpeza... Preciso de vários materiais...**

**- Bom, isso eu esqueci...**

**- Que coisa não?**

**- Bah! Só por causa disso vou te dar mais um mês de detenção. E sem saídas para Hogsmeade.**

**- Por causa do que?**

**- Sei lá. Só não estou de bom humor...**

**- Ah é? Por quê? Não conseguiu nenhuma garota nesses dois dias e isso te deixou frustrado?**

**- Muito engraçado Lovegood... Pelo menos eu não dormi com o Potter.**

**- Se dormisse dava pra desconfiar de algo não acha?**

**- Mesmo assim, você dormiu e deveria ter uma vergonha enorme... Logo o Potter?**

**- Aha, e queria que fosse quem? Você?**

**- Se você diz...**

**- Não estou dizendo nada!**

**- Não, eu é que to...**

**- Ah, não enche Malfoy...**

**- Cala a boca Lovegood.**

**- Não, você não ousa me mandar calar a boca, seu, seu...- a garota ia terminar a frase quando ele puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Após separarem-se ela ainda estava em choque.**

**- Foi o único jeito de você ficar quieta.- disse ele se explicando.**

**- Você é maluco?**

**- Na verdade não... Mas considerando a situação do jeito que estava e eu sei lá o que foi que me deu... Foi uma.. ham... Vontade de... Ah, deixa pra lá.**

**-Sei... bom, considerando o fato de que você não me arranjou as coisas para que eu fizesse a limpeza desse chiqueiro, eu vou dormir.- disse ela fazendo menção de sair do vestiário.**

**- Ah, não, nem pensar. Você vai cumprir sua detenção hoje sim, eu já venho.- disse ele saindo do vestiário. Logo chegou com vários materiais de limpeza.**

**- Por Merlin... Você vai mesmo me fazer limpar isso aqui?- falou ela incrédula quando ele chegou com tudo aquilo.**

**- A não ser que você prefira fazer outra coisa...- falou ele olhando-a maliciosamente.**

**- Me da isso aqui!- falou ela puxando com força o balde que ele estava segurando e fazendo uma garrafinha de alguma coisa cair e espalhar o líquido pelo chão.**

**- Muito bom, merece um prêmio!**

**- Ah, cala a boca.- disse ela largando o balde. Ele foi andar para colocar as coisas em cima de um banco e escorregou no sabão que a garota havia derrubado, levando a garota junto com ele, para o chão.- Ai!- exclamou ela quando bateu a cabeça no chão.**

**- Desculpa, mas ninguém mandou você ser tão desastrada e derrubar a porcaria do sabão no chão.- disse ele saindo de cima dela e sentando-se no chão mesmo.**

**- Humpf!- resmungou ela.- Foi sem querer... Mas minha cabeça tá doendo muito...- falou ela esfregando o lugar onde havia batido.**

**- Ah, não deve ser nada, deixa de frescura.**

**- Mas tá doendo!**

**- Você que derrubou o sabão que me fez escorregar, caindo em cima de você e fazendo você bater a cabeça.**

**- Haa... Não começa...- falou ela tentando levantar, mas escorregando e caindo de novo.- Já vi que isso não vai dar certo.- disse ela sentando no chão.**

**- Também... Foi o vidro todo de sabão.**

**- u.u**

**Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, sendo quebrado por Draco.**

**- Então... O Potter anda te enchendo muito?**

**- Ah... Sabe... depois do que aconteceu, ele meio que me ignorou... E agora vem com essa.**

**- Sei... **

**O assunto acabou e, outra vez, o silêncio reinou.**

**- Lovegood.- falou ele e ela olhou-o como se tivesse saído de um transe.**

**- Quê?**

**- Você tem que terminar uma coisa.**

**- O que você...- falou ela lembrando-se do que ele falava.- Ah, aquilo.- disse ela indiferente.**

**- É, aquilo...- falou ele enquanto a garota ficava de pé e recolhia as coisas do chão com se eles não estivessem falando nada. Ele levantou-se também e a virou de frente para ele.- Você disse outro dia... Hoje já é outro dia...**

**- Hm, parece que alguém anda pensando muito nas minhas "Promessas".- riu ela. Ele a segurava pela cintura, ela estava colada nele, ele a dirigiu para perto de um dos armários e ela sentiu o frio do armário em suas costas quando ele a encostou nele, pressionando seu corpo cada vez mais contra o dela, ele a beijou, ela correspondeu, os beijos se tornavam mais ardentes conforme a excitação dos dois aumentava, ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer quando sua mão encontrou um dos seios dela. Eles separaram-se por um instante e Draco puxou-a para um banco que estava atrás dos dois e sento-se, ela sentou-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado das suas e voltaram a se beijar, ele tirou a blusa de frio que ela usava, e ela desabotoava a camisa dele.**

**- Quero ver o que acontece se alguém pegar a gente...- falou Luna.**

**- Ninguém vem aqui a essa hora...- falou Draco voltando a beijá-la.**

**- Espero que esteja certo...- disse ela enquanto ele tirava sua camiseta. Quando o garoto dirigiu suas mãos para abrir o jeans da garota, ouviram um barulho vindo da porta do vestiário, que estava sendo aberta. Separaram-se rapidamente e tentaram se recompor, mas não foram rápidos o bastante.**

**- Achei que você tivesse detenção com ele.- falou Harry, enquanto Luna colocava de volta a camiseta e a blusa logo em seguida, mais vermelha que o cabelo de Rony.**

**- E eu achei que você não tivesse nada a ver com a vida dela, Potter.- falou Draco.**

**- Você fica fora disso Malfoy!- exaltou-se Harry.**

**- Os dois podem parar!- falou Luna vendo no que aquilo iria dar.- Você não deveria ter vindo aqui pra inicio de conversa, para de se intrometer na minha vida! A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser com ela, e você, não tem que se intrometer!- explodiu a garota e saiu do vestiário furiosa, deixando os dois lá.**

**- Olha só o que você conseguiu Potter.- falou Draco.**

**- Pelo menos impedi que ela fizesse alguma besteira.- falou ele.**

**- Quer dizer que só porque você e ela tiveram um lance nas férias você a trata como se fosse sua propriedade? Da um tempo... Vai lá pra vagabunda da Weasley, vai...- falou Draco, recebendo em seguida um soco de Harry.**

**Luna não estava tão longe dali e pôde ouvir o inicio da briga.**

**- Que se matem...- falou ela para si mesma, e continuou andando em direção ao castelo, para dormir.**

**Amanheceu, Luna acordou muito cedo, e foi andar pelos jardins, tinha algum tempo antes da primeira aula. Quando o movimento começou no salão para o café da manhã ela entrou no castelo e foi sentar-se. Mal começou a tomar o café, viu Draco entrar no salão com cara de poucos amigos e ir em sua direção.**

**- Aparentemente ainda tá vivo...- disse ela.**

**- Só to vivo porque o Snape pegou a gente brigando. E você tem detenção hoje, comigo e com o Potter, com supervisão do Snape.**

**- Ah, sei. Tá certo então.**

**- Ele quer a gente as 20 horas na sala de poções.**

**- Ok.- disse ela e avistou Harry entrar no salão junto com Rony e Mione. Draco também percebeu isso e foi em direção ao garoto, Luna achou que fossem começar a brigar, mas ele simplesmente passou reto por Harry.**

**O dia passou mais rápido do que era de se esperar, talvez pela detenção, ou algo assim, mas logo que Luna viu, já era hora de ir para a detenção. Dirigiu-se para a sala de poções e lá encontrou Harry e Draco parados em frente a porta.**

**- Ele ainda não chegou.- falou Harry para a garota.- Você vai amanhã para Hogsmeade?**

**- Não.- respondeu Draco antes da garota falar qualquer coisa.**

**- Perguntei pra ela.- falou Harry.**

**- Ela pegou detenção e foi privada de todas as visitas que tiverem esse mês.- falou Draco, Luna apenas o olhou, odiava a maneira como ele nunca a deixava falar.**

**- Eu posso falar por mim mesma, obrigada.- falou ela para o garoto.**

**Snape logo apareceu no corredor com alguém junto dele, um monitor da Corvinal.**

**- Não terei tempo para supervisionar a detenção de vocês, portanto o senhor Matt (inventei sim, não lembro o nome do monitor da Corvinal x) vai ficar para mim junto com vocês. Se eles saírem da linha, não pense duas vezes antes de me avisar.- falou Snape deixando o garoto lá e indo embora. Os três tinham que deixar a sala de poções limpa, até o último buraco de rato.**

**- Ótimo... Mais essa...- resmungou Draco deixando sua varinha em cima da mesa e pegando um pano.**

**- Merda de detenção.- reclamou Luna com uma vassoura.**

**Aparentemente, Snape havia deixado escapar o fato de que o garoto e Harry eram amigos. Os dois conversavam animadamente enquanto Draco e Luna limpavam, Draco contra sua vontade, Luna apenas, indiferente. Luna foi tirar um caldeirão de dentro do armário para limpá-lo e aparentemente o negócio resolveu entalar, a garota fez toda a força que pôde e o troço não queria sair.**

**- Ajuda?- perguntou Draco.**

**- Como se eu precisasse da sua ajuda pra alguma coisa...**

**- Hm, vou tentar mais uma vez...**

**- Draco malfoy? Oferecendo ajuda? Alguém me acorde.- falou ela.**

**- É, devo estar endoidando mesmo.- disse ele aproximando-se dela, colocando um braço de cada lado dela e ajudando-a a puxar o caldeirão. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, e ele sabia que a estava provocando. Conseguiram tirar o caldeirão, mas ficaram um tempo absortos um com o outro, sem nem perceber que estavam na sala com mais duas pessoas.**

**- Caham, isso aqui é uma detenção, não um lugar para ficarem namorando.- falou o monitor. Draco revirou os olhos.**

**- Então manda o Santo Potter fazer algo, ele não fez porra nenhuma até agora.- falou o garoto nervoso.**

**- Não enche, Malfoy, só termina seu serviço.- falou o monitor.**

**- Humpf.- resmungou o loiro.**

**A detenção não demorou para acabar, logo Snape chegou na sala, Harry fingiu que fazia algo, e o garoto apenas afirmou que ele havia feito quase tudo.**

**- Se eu pego esse merdinha sozinho... Ele me paga!- falou Draco em um tom audível só para Luna.**

**- Não começa Malfoy.**

**- Agora é Malfoy? E desde quando você tem essa liberdade comigo Lovegood?**

**- Do mesmo jeito que você me chama de Lovegood.- disse ela.**

**- Pois é Sr. Malfoy pra você,**

**- Ah, não enche...- disse Luna, ela foi deitar-se, tinha um exame na primeira aula no dia seguinte.**

**Amanheceu, a garota correu para tomar o café e estudar um pouco. Percebeu que aparentemente, Draco havia voltado a paz com seus capangas e estava venenoso como sempre fora.Até mesmo com ela. Trombou com ele sem querer no caminho para a sala e teve que ouvir muita coisa.**

**- Hey, olha por onde anda Louca Lovegood!- falou Draco em um tom audível para o corredor inteiro parar para olhá-los.**

**- Não começa Malfoy.**

**- Não começar o quê?**

**- Argh...**

**- E vê se para de me perseguir pela escola feito uma doida... Não tenho culpa de ser irresistível a coisas como você, mas não quero uma doida atrás de mim!**

**- Prepotente... Como se eu fosse querer algo com você!**

**- Foi o que me pareceu no vestiário...**

**- Ah, cala a boca Malfoy!**

**- Terminamos essa discussão depois Lovegood, tenho mais o que fazer.- disse ele saindo andando pelo corredor.**

**Luna literalmente rodou no exame. Não o tirava da cabeça, e não sabia o por quê. Maldito Malfoy. Ia tirar a tarde para relaxar na margem do lago, apenas ficar lá, quieta. Mas quando chegou, avistou Malfoy lá, com seus capangas e mais uma de suas vagabundas. Elas haviam voltado.**

**- Olhem só quem temos aqui...- falou ele, ela tentou sair andando, mas fora tarde demais.- Di-Lua Lovegood.**

**- O que você quer hein?- falou ela virando-se para ele.**

**- Vocês, vão lá pro castelo, alcanço vocês depois.- falou ele para os armários e a garota que logo se levantaram e foram como ele mandara.**

**- Hm, as vagabundazinhas voltaram é?**

**- Por quê? Está interessada?**

**- Ha, me conta outra Malfoy...**

**- Me pareceu que estava aquele dia no vestiário...**

**- Claro que sim...- disse ela virando os olhos.**

**- Admita logo Lovegood, eu sei que nenhuma garota dessa escola pode resistir a mim...**

**- Quanto a ser irresistível, eu não sei, mas prepotência você tem de sobra.**

**- Hurum...**

**- Só quero saber o que diabos deu em você pra você me tratar desse jeito...**

**- Já provei que você não iria resistir se eu quisesse fazer algo com você, não preciso de mais nada.**

**- Provou é? Me poupe!**

**- Ah, agora é assim? Na sala precisa, no vestiário, precisa de alguma coisa pra esclarecer aquilo?**

**- Eu não estava raciocinando direito.**

**- E você tá agora?- falou ele.**

**- Tenho motivos para acreditar que estou.**

**- Então ótimo.- falou ele puxando-a para perto e a beijando ardentemente. Ela resistiu no começo, mas quando o beijo começou a tornar-se mais profundo ela teve que ceder e corresponder as carícias que ele fazia.**

**- Como eu disse...- falou ele após separarem-se.- Você não resiste.**

**- Eu tava distraída, eu...- ela tentava inventar desculpas, mas não arranjava uma sequer.**

**- Sei, Lovegood... Por que não admite que não resiste mesmo a mim?**

**- Porque não é verdade!**

**- Sei... Bom, vou pensar na sua detenção hoje, afinal, você não vai para Hogsmeade mesmo... Eles já estão saindo... Parece que seremos só nós dois aqui.**

**- E os professores.**

**- Mero detalhe.- disse ele.**

**- Vou para meu dormitório.- disse ela fazendo menção de sair dali.**

**- Hey, não disse que você podia ir a lugar nenhum...- falou ele segurando-a pelo braço...**

**Continuaa...**

**Cap. 3- Luna e mais problemas**

**Tinha alguma coisa naquela garota que o deixava totalmente fora de si. Draco não fazia idéia do que era, mas ela conseguia deixá-lo de um jeito que nenhuma outra jamais conseguira.**

"**Fala sério Draco, é a Louca Lovegood... Para com isso..." Pensava ele ainda segurando-a pelo braço.**

**- Malfoy?- falou a garota fazendo-o acordar de seus pensamentos.**

**- Ah, sei, é só que, ahn, falo com você depois.- falou ele soltando o braço dela. Ela estranhou, mas foi para o castelo, chegando na porta, avistou Harry.**

**- O que você tava fazendo lá com ele?- falou Harry quando a garota se aproximou.**

**- Nada ué.**

**- Nada? Claro que nada!**

**- Pense o que você quiser, eu sei que não fazia nada.**

**- Luna, eu não quero você com ele e...**

**- E desde quando você tem que querer que eu fique com alguém?! Sai do meu pé!- explodiu ela.**

**- Luna, para e me escuta!**

**- Que droga Potter! Se eu quiser ficar com o Malfoy, eu fico, se eu quiser até transar com o Malfoy eu transo, sou eu que tenho que decidir!- ela acabou gritando um tanto alto, e chamou atenção de alguns alunos que passavam para ir para Hogsmeade, que a olharam com cara de bunda.- E vocês estão olhando o que aqui?! Vão, andem!**

**- Hey, da pra ficar calma?!**

**- Não, não da pra ficar calma com você tentando controlar a minha vida e...- ela não pôde continuar porque Harry a puxou e a beijou, ela o empurrou e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.**

**- Caham.- pigarreou alguém atrás dela. Ela reconheceu como sendo Draco e virou-se.**

**- Que foi?- falou Harry arrogante.**

**- Bom, nada. É que a cena me deixou perturbado...**

**- Humpf.- resmungou Luna.- Vou dar uma volta.- e saiu andando deixando-os sozinhos.**

**Chegou em frente a sala precisa. Como aquele Malfoy conseguia mexer com ela! Era inacreditável o modo como ela ficava fora de si quando ele estava por perto, quando sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço... Tudo nele a deixava atordoada... Mas tinha Harry. Sempre se intrometendo quando não devia. Sabia que ele estava, como dizia, apaixonado por ela, mas não era recíproco... Talvez ela estivesse no maior clichê existente de se apaixonar pelo inimigo do cara que ama ela, se era assim a história. Mas não conseguia olhar para Harry depois do que ele fez... Ignorá-la depois de tudo aquilo e agora vir com essa obsessão por ela, saída do nada... Era tarde demais, era o que ela podia dizer. **

**- Definitivamente, to ficando doida...- falou ela sentada na sala precisa olhando pela janela.**

**- E tá falando sozinha também.- falou alguém entrando na sala.**

**- Eu percebi isso...- disse ela rindo um pouco.- tá fazendo o que aqui, Malfoy?**

**- Dando uma volta...- disse ele. Potter ficaria doidinho se eles tivessem alguma coisa. Ele sabia disso, seria engraçado demais... Talvez ainda restasse um pouco de maldade nele para fazer isso e logo depois, dispensar a garota. Sim, ela mexia com ele, provocava algo nele, mas se ele conseguia com qualquer outra garota, conseguiria com ela.**

**Levantou-se e foi até ela, tirando a atenção da garota dos jardins. Fez com que ela ficasse de pé e pôde olhar fundo na imensidão azul dos olhos dela, tão profundos, mas não poderia deixar isso atrapalhar o que tinha em mente.**

**- Luna...- falou ele, ela apenas olhou-o. E pelos olhos deles, cinzentos e frios, mas que ao mesmo tempo a deixavam hipnotizada, ela pôde entender o que ele queria dizer. Uma cama apareceu do nada, e Draco conduziu a garota até lá. Mas quando ele ia começar a beijá-la...**

**- Draco, não, eu acho melhor a gente não fazer isso.**

**- Mas...**

**- Olha, eu não to muito bem e talz... Eu acho que vou dormir um pouco... Te vejo mais tarde.- falou ela saindo apressada da sala.**

**A garota dormiu o resto da tarde, acordou e viu que era hora do jantar, correu para o salão principal, e quando passava por um corredor, ouviu a voz de Draco e seus capangas.**

**- A gente ouviu dizer por ai que você e a Lovegood, bem...- falou um dos dois.**

**- Nah, eu só vou tirar o Potter do sério e depois, tchauzinho Lovegood.- disse Draco e os três riram. Luna não conseguiu segurar o choro. Não sabia se era de raiva ou decepção.**

**- Hey, quem tá ai?- falou Crabbe. O idiota era burro, mas conseguia ver o cabelo dela pela virada do corredor.**

**- Eu vou ver.- falou Draco indo até ela. Quando viu quem era, ficou em choque.- Lovegood? Tá fazendo o que aqui? A quanto tempo você tá ai?- perguntou ele vendo as lágrimas dela.**

**- Tempo suficiente.- falou ela nervosa.**

**- Vocês podem ir indo, encontro com vocês no salão.- falou Draco para os dois.- Olha, não tava falando sério, eu...**

**- Não me vem com essas desculpas!**

**- Lovegood, olha...- disse ele tentando colocar a mão no rosto dela, mas ela afastou com um tapa.**

**- Ainda bem que eu não fiz nada com você hoje a tarde... Então era isso?! Simples assim não é? Enfurece o Potter e me joga como se fosse lixo! Ele tinha razão sobre você e eu não quis escutar! Como eu fui idiota...**

**- Você não foi idiota... É só...**

**- Já chega das suas desculpas Não quero ouvir mais nada! Arranje outro jeito de deixar o Harry nervoso!- falou ela saindo andando, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse e o acertasse na cara.- Tire suas mão de mim.- disse ela e foi para o salão. Chegando lá, avistou Harry, ele percebeu que tinha algo errado e foi ao encontro dela.**

**- O que houve?**

**- Você tinha razão... Eu passei pelo corredor e ouvi ele falando... Ah, Harry, me desculpa por não ter te ouvido...- falou a garota chorando.**

**- Calma, eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso... devia ter feito algo...**

**- Você tentou. Eu não ouvi, e...- Luna continuou choramingando. Harry viu Draco passar e ir direto para os jardins.**

**Eles precisavam ter uma conversa...**

**Continua...**

**Cap.4- "Tempo? Não é disso que preciso."**

**Luna estava sentada em seu dormitório olhando pela janela. Já faziam dois meses... e ela não podia parar de pensar nele e no que havia falado.. Gina tinha lhe falado que o tempo curava todas as feridas, era só esperar, dentro de um mês ela estaria nova em folha... Já faziam dois e ela não conseguiu ficar nova em folha... Aparentemente o tempo não estava fazendo seu trabalho direito. Alguém bateu na porta fazendo Luna afastar os pensamentos.**

**- Hey, Luna, não vai descer? Harry já tá me enchendo o saco aqui sabe...- ela e Gina haviam voltado a se falar desde que Draco fez aquilo. A amiga precisava de apoio e Gina teve que admitir que estava sendo infantil.**

**- Ah, sim Gin, já to indo...- falou a garota sem se mexer voltando a olhar pela janela.**

**- Luna, olha... eu acho que você devia tentar se divertir um pouco...**

**- Gin, eu sei que você ta tentando me animar e tudo o mais pra me fazer esquecer isso, mas...**

**- Acho que alguém acabou gostando mesmo do Malfoy hein...- disse a garota entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.**

**- E logo eu...**

**- Luna... Tenta esquecer isso... Harry quer falar com você, acho que vai te chamar pro baile de sábado ou algo assim... Você tem que se distrair, esquecer isso de vez.**

**- Eu sei Gin... Mas...- Luna começava a chorar bem baixinho.**

**- Hey, Gina, a Luna já... Que houve?- falou alguém abrindo a porta abruptamente e vendo Luna começar a chorar.**

**- Como você subiu aqui?- perguntou Gina.**

**- Não sei, mas que tá acontecendo?**

**- Nada Harry, nada.- falou Luna secando os olhos.- Você queria falar comigo?**

**- É, sim, eu queria saber, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?**

**- Ah... Claro que sim...- falou ela sem muita convicção.**

**- Ah, ótimo... Eu... espero vocês lá em baixo...**

**- Certo.- falou Gina enquanto Harry saía.**

**- Olha Gin, eu só vou nesse troço porque você pediu...**

**- Bom, mas vai mesmo assim!- riu a amiga.**

**- Sei, sei...- falou Luna sem dar importância.**

**- Agora, vem, a gente vai até Hogsmeade hoje, Dumbledore reservou o dia para todos irmos atrás das roupas já que não vamos poder ir até sábado...**

**Dia seguinte, Luna estava sentada na beira do lago, foi um choque para toda a escola. Aquela garota... Clarisse... Morta em plena luz do dia nos jardins de Hogwarts... Quem poderia imaginar? Claro que os professores não deixaram ninguém sair mais do castelo, mas Luna não se importava. Preferia que o que quer que tivesse matado a garota a matasse também do que ter a voz de Draco Malfoy ecoando em sua cabeça como já fazia a semanas. Suspirou e encostou-se na árvore. "Por favor... Apareça e me mate logo... Não vai ser uma perda tão grande para a sociedade." Pensou ela.**

**Draco estava sentado tomando seu suco de abóbora quando deu por falta da garota. Luna não estava na mesa da Corvinal. Se estivesse lá fora poderia acabar encontrando com o que matou a menina no dia anterior enquanto estavam em Hogsmeade. "Mas que diabos, não estou preocupado. Que ela morra se quiser." Pensou ele, mas não controlou seu corpo que o levou para fora, ele sabia que ela estaria lá, como sempre. Chegou e a avistou ao longe. Aproximou-se, quando estava perto dela, fez um barulho que a assustou, a garota olhou espantada para ele.**

**- Tá fazendo o que aqui Malfoy?**

**- Eu? Ah... Tava só passando Lovegood e... Desde quando devo explicações para você?**

**- Não sei.**

**- Não acha perigoso ficar aqui fora?**

**- E desde quando você se preocupa?**

**- Desde... Ah, me poupe!- disse ele nervoso.**

**- Ótimo, já estava de saída mesmo.- disse ela levantando-se.**

**- Vai fugir sempre de mim não é?!**

**- Vou sim! Porque eu não agüento mais! Já são meses agora que aquela frase ecoa na minha cabeça! Não consigo tirar sua voz daqui de dentro! E isso já está me deixando maluca! Você não tem idéia, não tem a mínima idéia de como é isso!- ela não agüentava mais e falou tudo o que tinha pra falar. Ele apenas ficou quieto olhando para baixo.- E você como sempre, vai simplesmente ignorar isso tudo.- concluiu ela.**

**- Olha Lovegood... Se eu tentar dizer que eu falei aquilo só para eles não ficarem me enchendo, você não vai acreditar em mim.**

**- Deveria ter ao menos tentado.**

**- Mas você não me deu chance! Você foge toda vez que eu entro em algum lugar ou chego perto de você!**

**- Achei que você conseguisse tudo o que quer... Se quisesse teria falado comigo e você sabe disso.**

**TEC eles ouviram um barulho de um galho sendo quebrado. O coração de Luna acelerou.**

**- O que foi isso?- perguntou Luna.**

**- Não sei.. Mas acho que seria uma boa idéia voltarmos par adentro do castelo. O almoço já acabou, deve estar uma bagunça... Com a morte da garota suspenderam as aulas hoje.**

**- Melhor voltar sim...- disse Luna saindo de perto dele e voltando para o castelo. Passou direto pelo salão e foi para o banheiro da Murta.- Ótimo, ela não tá aqui... Deve estar no banheiro dos monitores. Posso fazer minha lição em paz.- ela sentou-se encostada na parede, mas logo seu sossego foi interrompido.**

**- Eles dão o dia de folga e você vem estudar no banheiro? Lovegood, que é isso...**

**- Achei que tivesse me livrado de você lá no salão.- respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.**

**- Luna, Luna... Quando você vai entender que... Não tem como se livrar de mim?- falou ele levantando o rosto da garota e forçando-a a olhar pra ele. Ela tirou a mão dele do queixo dela e voltou a ler. Ele ficou observando e pôde ver quando uma lágrima caiu na folha que ela lia. Luna apressou-se para limpar o rosto, mas viu que não adiantava de nada.**

**- Você vai ficar ai por muito tempo?**

**- Por que você tá chorando?**

**- Tenho que responder?**

**- Acho que não.**

**- Ótimo.**

**- Lovegood, acho que você deveria parar com isso.**

**- Isso o quê?**

**- Eu sei o que você tá pensando, sei muito bem que você quer levantar daí e me beijar.**

**- Ah é? E você sabe também que é muito prepotente? E que tira conclusões erradas? E também sabe que eu quero que você me deixe em paz?!- falou ela levantando-se.**

**- A parte de levantar eu acertei... Vamos ver se a outra parte também está certa...- falou ele puxando-a pela cintura e tentando beijá-la, mas ela eu um tapa nele e o afastou.**

**- Não encoste em mim.- falou pegando suas coisas com raiva e dirigindo-se para a porta do banheiro. Mas ele foi mais rápido e bloqueou a passagem dela, a pegou e segurou com força, ela derrubou o material no chão e tentou fazê-lo a largar, mas não conseguiu.**

**- Onde você ia Lovegood? Eu sei muito bem que você tava querendo que isso acontecesse faz muito tempo... Então, por que fazer todo esse teatro?- falou ele. Ela soltou-se dele por algum tempo e tentou sair correndo, mas escorregou em um de seus livros, caindo no chão.- Bom, isso torna as coisas mais fáceis.**

**- Sai de perto de mim Malfoy!- gritou ela. Como ela podia estar dizendo aquilo? Sabia que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, mas não iria se entregar sem lutar. Ela debatia-se tentando sair de baixo dele quando ele a beijou. Ela resistiu a principio tentando afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu e deixou-se levar. Ele sussurrou para ela:**

**- Eu não disse?- e voltou a beijá-la. Cada momento que passava seus corpos pediam por mais, e eles queriam aquilo. Luna podia sentir que Draco queria, e vice-versa.**

**- Malfoy... Não acho que isso seja uma boa... Eu...**

**- Shh... Lovegood...- falou ele.**

**- Malfoy.. olha...- disse ela, ele estava abrindo o zíper da saia dela, ela colocou a mão e tirou a mão dele.- Se alguém chegar e encontrar a gente assim, eu não acho que vai ser muito bom...- disse ela sentando e colocando de volta a blusa.**

**- Ninguém vem nesse banheiro...- insistiu ele.**

**- Malfoy, já chega.- falou ela.**

**- Lovegood, mas...**

**- Quando eu tiver certeza que você não está com mais um de seus truques para deixar Harry nervoso, talvez eu possa ter algo com você, até lá, não.**

**- Posso provar até sábado que não é por isso. E enquanto todos se divertem no baile, a gente pode dar uma fugida e...**

**- Draco, se você me provar até o baile isso, não vou fugir com você no meio do baile para fazer qualquer coisa.**

**- Veremos.- disse ele enquanto a garota levantava-se e pegava o material para ir para o dormitório. Logo que ela saiu ele terminou de fechar a camisa.- Veremos isso Lovegood...**

**- Luna! Eu tava te procurando e... Que aconteceu com você?- falou Gina olhando o estado do cabelo da amiga.**

**- Malfoy, banheiro.**

**- 0.0 Vocês fizeram algo? Você sabe...**

**- Não... Mas não é pra sair daqui isso...**

**- Certo, certo! É melhor você tomar um banho, aproveita que estão todos lá fora... Capturaram a coisa que matou a menina, então liberaram os jardins.**

**- Ah, certo, acho que vou tomar um banho sim...- disse a garota já virando-se para tomar o caminho do banheiro.**

**- Luna.- falou Gina e a garota virou-se.- De tempo ao tempo... Malfoy já te magoou uma vez... Não vai querer isso de novo...**

**- Tempo?- riu Luna.- Não é disso que preciso... Já não me ajudou antes, não vai me ajudar agora...- falou ela andando para o banheiro feminino.**

**Luna ligou o chuveiro e entrou. "Ótimo sua estúpida! Entrou de roupa... Agora fica também..." Pensou ela. "E ainda esquece a bosta do shampoo! Só o que me faltava!" pensou ela colocando a mão no suporte de mármore e não achando o shampoo, logo depois saiu do chuveiro e foi até a mochila pegar o shampoo. Voltou para baixo do chuveiro e ficou pensando. Ali nada podia acertá-la, estava livre de todos os problemas, eles haviam desaparecido por enquanto.**

**Ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar, mas não deu atenção. Alguma aluna atrapalhando seu sossego. Mas maior foi o susto quando a porta do chuveiro onde ela estava se escancarou e ela deu de cara com Malfoy. Ela ficou sem ação. Ele aproximou-se dela e sussurrou:**

**- Eu te avisei logo no primeiro dia que eu nunca deixo nada por terminar.**

**- Malfoy, mas que diabos! Sai de perto de mim!- lutou ela. Mas era inútil. Ele era mais alto e mais forte, era uma luta perdida.**

**Draco ficou impressionado com o que viu ao entrar no chuveiro. O uniforme estava grudado no corpo da garota, a blusa branca havia ficado transparente, Draco ficou estático por um momento, e logo depois voltou a si.**

**- Malfoy me larga!- gritou ela tentando esquivar-se dos beijos ardentes do garoto. A água já havia molhado ele também, que agora se encontrava totalmente dentro do chuveiro, e fechava a porta, a última saída de Luna, acabara de ir pelo ralo. Ele parou e encarou-a.**

**- até parece que você está dizendo isso porque quer... Me poupe Lovegood, todos sabem que ninguém resiste a mim.- disse ele. E tinha razão. Naquele momento, com a camisa praticamente transparente, seu corpo grudado no dela, ele estava irresistível.**

**- Então acho que serei uma exceção.- mentiu ela. Se Malfoy insistisse mais um pouco, sabia que iria entregar os pontos. Rezou para que ele não fizesse.**

**- Então, acho que teremos que reavaliar sua opinião...- falou ele aproximando seus lábios dos de Luna e parando. Ela iria ceder e iria beijá-lo. Ela não queria, mas não conseguia lutar contra si mesma. Ela puxou-o mais pra perto e o beijou. "Ótimo, ele venceu... E eu que sou a fraca da história..." pensou ela.- Sabia que não iria resistir por muito tempo...- falou ele empurrando-a um pouco mais pra trás e pressionando o corpo dela contra o suporte de mármore. Ele sentou-a lá e começou a beijá-la. Desabotoou a blusa dela, ensopada, e jogou-a no chão, assim como ela fez com a dele. Ele tirou o cinto que prendia a calça e jogou-o no chuveiro do lado e logo depois tirou a calça. Era hora de terminar aquilo. Tirou a saia da garota largando-a no chão.**

**- Malfoy... Alguma das garotas vai entrar aqui e...**

**- Se você parar de falar... Sempre que você fala alguma coisa acontece...- falou ele. Tirou fora o sutiã da garota, agora estavam a um passo daquilo que Draco realmente queria ali. Só esperava que ela não tivesse um de seus ataques de consciência.**

**- Luna? Por que você tá demorando tanto?- falou Gina entrando no banheiro.- Eu... Tenho que te falar uma coisa... Acho que você não devia ir ao baile com Harry... Ele... Bem... Você tá me ouvindo?**

**- Fala que sim...- sussurrou Malfoy.**

**- Claro Gin, o que ele fez?- falou ela. Malfoy podia ouvir o coração da garota batendo forte. Estava bem próximo dele, e ele podia sentir que quando Gina falou sobre Harry ter feito algo, a garota assustou-se.**

**- Bem... Ele... Ah... Vou falar logo! Ele pediu pra que eu não contasse que vi ele dando uns amassos com a aluna que foi transferida de Beauxbattons...**

**- O quê?!- exaltou-se Luna. Draco virou os olhos.**

**- Vai dizer que não esperava algo assim do Santo Potter?- falou ele baixo.**

**- Fica quieto!- reclamou Luna.- Mas... Gin... Como... Eu... Não vou ter com quem ir então.**

**- Bom... Isso é um problema... Mas eu achei que você devesse saber disso...**

**- Muito obrigada Gin... Eu... Falo com Harry depois que eu sair daqui.**

**- Então vai demorar...- falou Draco. Ela olhou-o indiferente.**

**- Certo... te vejo depois então... Vê se não demora!- falou Gina e saiu do banheiro.**

**- Então... Onde a gente parou mesmo Lovegood?- falou Draco voltando a beijar a garota.**

**- Em lugar nenhum... Eu preciso resolver esse assunto... E arranjar alguém pra ir no baile comigo...- disse ela descendo do suporte apoiando-se nele. Ficaram bem próximos por um tempo, até que ela se afastou dele e saiu dali. Com um feitiço secou as roupas e logo estava seca e trocada, assim como Draco.**

**- Te vejo depois... Eu tenho que achar o Potter...- falou Luna saindo do banheiro e indo atrás de Harry. Encontrou-o pouco tempo depois, e foi falar com ele.**

**- Luna!- ele disse tentando beijá-la, mas ela o afastou.- que houve?**

**- Harry... Não vou mais ao baile com você... Eu... Vou com outra pessoa e...**

**- Quem?- falou Harry. Tinha alguma coisa diferente no uniforme da garota, mas o que... Viu Draco chegando perto deles e chamando Luna.**

**- Já falo com você Malfoy.**

**- É sério Lovegood, antes que...- falou Draco, mas Harry percebeu.**

**- Agora quer dizer que usa gravata da Sonserina e Malfoy da Corvinal?- falou Harry. Luna olhou para a gravata e viu as cores. "Merda" pensou ela.**

**- Era sobre isso que eu ia te falar...- disse Draco mostrando a gravata da Corvinal da garota.**

**- O que vocês estavam fazendo?- perguntou Harry olhando para Luna.**

**- Garanto que não o mesmo que você e a garota nova.- respondeu Luna.**

**- É... Um pouco pior...- brincou Draco.**

**- Como vocês sabem sobre ela?**

**- Ótimo, acho que nossa conversa termina aqui... Vamos Lovegood.- falou Draco puxando a garota pelo braço e virando em um corredor.- Não, não fala nada. Você quase entregou a Weasley lá atrás...**

**- E você se importa?**

**- Não, mas você sim. Então, eu vou te impedir de fazer esse tipo de besteira.**

**- Ah, só esse? Porque a burrada de quase transar com você eu posso não é?- falou ela.**

**- Mas isso é diferente...**

**- Não, não é. Agora, se você me da licença...- disse ela e saiu dali.**

**- Espere até o baile Lovegood...- falou Draco indo para o lado oposto que a garota foi...**

**Continua...**

**N/A: Demorei??? Mas fico bom num fico??? Diz q simmmm!!! xD E também fico maior.. e levo menos tempo pra posta heinnn rsrsrs... Cometnemmmmmmm**

**Kissus**

**Cap.5- Baile Confusão em massa**

**O tão esperado baile era hoje. Luna havia mentido para Harry que tinha um par. Não tinha. Estava deitada na cama enquanto todos já estavam lá, dançando, se divertindo e tudo o mais. Alguém bateu na porta.**

**- Entra.- falou ela. Um garoto de olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros entrou no dormitório.- Ah, Malfoy, faz o que aqui?**

**- Ué, como você iria pro baile sem um par?- falou ele sentando-se em uma cama próxima.- No dormitório masculino sonserino as camas não são tão macias assim...- falou ele.- Se você quiser ficar por aqui...- disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Vou me trocar.- falou ela levantando-se e tirando de dentro do armário um vestido longo e vermelho, frente única e indo se trocar.- Ah, bosta... Malfoy, pode me ajudar a amarrar isso aqui?- falou ela de dentro do banheiro e o garoto foi ajudá-la. Ao passar os fios para a mão dele, eles escorregaram (sim, foi sem querer xD) e o vestido caiu um pouco até a cintura da garota. Draco controlou-se, mas se a garota vira-se e visse o "pequeno" volume dentro das calças dele, ele iria querer morrer. Amarrou logo e saiu do lugar.**

**- Era só o que me faltava...- disse ele sentando na cama.- Essa droga tinha que fazer isso logo agora?**

**- Então... Da pra gente ir e... Malfoy!- ela falou ficando vermelha.- Não acredito nisso... Você espera sair daqui assim é?!**

**- Ah, ninguém vai ficar reparando nisso...- ele parou de falar e olhou para a garota. Estava deslumbrante.**

**- Não tem como não reparar!- gritou ela fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para o problema em questão.**

**- Você tá insinuando o quê?**

**- Você me entendeu.**

**- Entendi sim... Ainda bem que isso é um elogio... Vamos Lovegood...- disse ele puxando a garota pelo braço. Felizmente ao chegarem lá, a situação havia sido controlada. Harry quando viu por quem havia sido trocado, ficou furioso.**

**Draco arranjou uma mesa no canto e sentou-se com Luna. Na mesa ao lado encontrava-se Harry com a garota (sem nome até agora..).**

**- Vem.- disse Draco se levantando.**

**- Aonde?**

**- Dançar ué.**

**- Ah, certo...- disse a garota levantando-se e indo com ele junto com outros casais para a pista de dança. Acabou aquela música, Rony chamou Luna para dançar e aproveitou para conversar com ela sobre o negócio de Harry.**

**- Mas... O que diabos aconteceu?- falou Rony, lançando um olhar para a mesa de Draco, que estava quieto em um canto.**

**- Gina não te falou? Ele e a outra estavam se agarrando no meio do corredor...**

**- Bom... Não sabia disso...**

**- É...**

**- Mas... Não entendi... Gin Falou que você não vinha... Mione ficou preocupada...**

**- Ah... não ia vir mesmo... Mas Draco apareceu e me arrastou pra cá...- a música acabou e Luna voltou para onde Draco estava.- Que cara boa...**

**- Ótimo... Os dois pombinhos ai na mesa vão começar a encher o saco...- disse Draco apontando Harry e (a garota sem nome). Harry beijava a garota e olhava para Luna a cada cinco segundos.**

**- Haja paciência e...- começou a falar Luna, mas Draco puxou-a e a beijou. "Malfoy tá cada dia mais maluco..." pensou ela. Draco a puxava mais pra si, quase como se esquecendo que estavam em um lugar público (eles tavam sentados em uns sofás sabem, aquele cumpridinhus q ficam em canto de restaurant? Entom).- Malfoy!- falou Luna interrompendo-o.**

**- Quê?**

**- O quê?!**

**- Não tem ninguém olhando, deixa de ser besta... E além do mais, a gente não vai fazer nada de mais... Não aqui...- falou ele voltando a beijá-la. Harry levantou-se e foi até eles.**

**- Quer dizer Lovegood, que me deu um fora pelo Malfoy?**

**- Que foi? Ficou com raiva porque ela te trocou por algo melhor?- falou Draco deixando Harry mais furioso.**

**- Cala sua boca! Foi comigo que ela ficou nas férias... Não acha que é um pouco baixo pra você isso, Malfoy?- falou ele. Luna ficou estática.**

**- Mas me desculpa se eu tiver enganado...- começou Draco.- Mas acho que foi comigo que ela ficou antes de te dar um fora... achou que ela tivesse usando a gravata da Sonserina por quê?- aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água.**

**- Ótimo, se vocês estão me vendo só como um motivo de discussão para isso, passem bem!- falou ela e saiu furiosa dali.**

**- Olha o que o brilhante Potter conseguiu...- falou Draco levantando-se e indo atrás da garota.**

**Achou-a na sala precisa.**

**- Lovegood?**

**- Sai daqui!- gritou ela jogando alguma coisa nele.**

**- Lovegood! Que diabos! Aquilo era... Era um peso de porta! Sua maluca!**

**- Era pra ter acertado!**

**- Mas o que aconteceu?!**

**- O quê?! Quer dizer que eu por acaso tive alguma coisa com você antes de terminar com o Potter é?! Não! A gente não fez nada!**

**- Eu falei sem pensar!**

**- Deveria pensar melhor nas coisas que fala então!- disse ela levantando-se e indo até ele.- Eu não sou um prêmio que você e o Potter estão disputando, entendeu?**

**- Você é muito teimosa... Da pra entender que eu falei sem pensar?!**

**- Tivesse pensado!**

**- Lovegood, me poupe!**

**- Sai daqui Malfoy!**

**- Não!- falou ele batendo a porta com tudo.**

**- Então eu saio!**

**- Não, você também não vai pra lugar nenhum!- gritou ele puxando-a pelo braço e empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para um suporte de livros vazio- Agora, você vai me ouvir ou não?- falou ele colocando as mãos uma de cada lado dela, deixando a garota sem possibilidade de sair dali.**

**- Malfoy, eu juro, que se você tentar fazer alguma coisa...**

**- Nada que você não esteja louca pra fazer...- disse ele.**

**- M...Malfoy...- gaguejou ela.**

**- Sim?- falou ele aproximando seu rosto mais do dela.**

**- E...Eu... Já falei... Pr...Pra você para...parar...**

**- Se você quer tanto que eu pare... Por que tá gaguejando?- seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando alguém abriu a porta.**

**- Malfoy, imaginei que você tivesse aqui.- falou Harry entrando na sala.**

**- Ah, só o que me faltava...- falou Draco revirando os olhos.- Quer o que aqui Fracassado Potter?**

**- Deixa a Luna em paz.**

**- Como se você tivesse feito a vida dela ser uma maravilha... Garanto que nada do que eu fizer pra ela vai magoar mais do que o que você fez pra ela... Duas vezes ainda.**

**- Malfoy...**

**- Ele tem razão Harry...- falou Luna olhando para baixo.**

**- Como? Você me deu razão?- falou Draco fingindo surpresa.**

**- Ótimo... então eu vou voltar para (a garota sem nome) se vocês não se importam...- disse ele esperando uma reação, como não teve nenhuma, saiu da sala.**

**- Lovegood, deu razão pra mim é?**

**- Foi Malfoy... Mas vê se não se acostuma... Eu ainda vou ser apedrejada quando chegar no dormitório... Metade é caidinha por você... E...**

**- Dorme aqui na sala precisa então. Posso fazer companhia pra você e...**

**- Nem pense...**

**- Não pensei em nada...- disse ele fazendo com que a garota senta-se no suporte e levantando a saia do vestido dela até uma altura em que a mão dele pudesse livremente entras de baixo da saia.**

**- Depois do que você fez, espera mesmo que eu volte a olhar para sua cara? E muito menos fazer qualquer coisa com você?- respondeu ela empurrando-o.**

**- Ta bom, vai me dizer que...**

**- Não, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça.**

**- Ah, sim... E a gente quase fez aquilo no banheiro porque era um clone seu... Me corrija se eu estiver errado.- falou ele.**

**- Ótimo Malfoy. Vai voltar para a festa ou não?**

**- Ah... Você sabe que a gente pode...**

**- Ótimo, fique ai então.- disse ela seca virando as costas para ele e saindo da sala. Ele foi atrás.**

**- Certo, eu vou com você...- falou ele acompanhando a garota.**

**- Não faz diferença.**

**- Olha como fala Lovegood... Posso te dar uma detenção... O que acha?**

**- Não enche.- retrucou ela enquanto desciam as escadas para o salão. Chegaram e Draco fez questão de puxar Luna bem pra perto quando Harry olhou-os, furioso.**

**- Seu queridinho está com cara de quem quer me quebrar em dois.**

**- Pois deveriam se matar, isso sim...- falou Luna sentando-se na mesma mesa.**

**- Lovegood... Poderia ser um pouco mais agradável esta noite?**

**- Por que deveria ao menos tentar?**

**- Porque ter que te agüentar a noite inteira assim vai ser um saco.- respondeu ele.**

**- Então não agüente.- disse ela.**

**- Vai começar a discutir comigo Lovegood?**

**- Por quê? Vai abusar do poder como seu pai faz ou algo assim?**

**- Não coloque minha família no meio!- ele estava ficando nervoso.**

**- Humpf... Você e seu pai são idênticos.. dois...- ela não terminou a frase pois ele apertou-lhe o braço com força.**

**- Cala a sua boca Louca Lovegood.**

**- Agora é louca lovegood?**

**- Já que você vai apelar eu também vou.- disse ele nervoso puxando-a pra fora do salão e levando-a para os jardins.**

**- Me solta Malfoy!**

**- Não deveria ter aberto essa sua boca grande Lovegood!**

**- Se você não me soltar...**

**- Vai fazer o quê?**

**- Argh! Me larga!- disse ela se debatendo. Ele agora a segurava pelos dois braços.- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?!**

**- Agora, peça desculpas!**

**- Não!**

**- Eu disse peça!**

**- NÃO!**

**- Olha aqui Lovegood... Minha paciência com você está acabando...- disse ele pegando-a pelos braços e pressionando-a contra a parede.- Peça desculpas, ou você vai se arrepender...**

**- Ah é? Você pretende fazer o quê?**

**- Não queira descobrir... Peça desculpas, AGORA!**

**- Desculpa, tá feliz?- falou ela com má vontade. Ele pressionou seu corpo mais ainda contra o dela e a dor que ela sentiu foi enorme. A parede atrás dela não ajudava muito, ele a estava machucando.**

**- Fale com vontade.**

**- Des... Desculpa Malfoy.- rendeu-se ela.**

**- Ótimo. Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer comigo... Vamos voltar lá pra dentro... E finja que nada aconteceu.- disse ele puxando-a de volta para dentro do castelo. Sentaram-se e a festa continuava...**

**- Onde estão os professores?- comentou Luna com Gina.**

**- Ah, deixaram a gente ter alguma coisa sem eles por perto pelo que parece...- brincou Gina. Realmente, os professores não estavam ali.**

**Luna não olhava para a cara de Draco, e este estava furioso com ela. Levantou-se e foi até ela, puxou-a e foi para o meio dos casais que dançavam na pista.**

**- Que diabos você está fazendo?!- reclamou ela.**

**- Dance.**

**- Humpf...- resmungou ela.**

**- Olha aqui... Da pra tentar sorrir um pouco?**

**- Ah... claro que sim... Depois de ter sido pressionada contra uma parede e ter sido machucada, da pra abrir um largo sorriso.- ironizou ela.**

**- Então abra.- retrucou ele.**

**- Imbecil.**

**- Fica quieta Lovegood...**

**- Que saco Malfoy! É só isso que você sabe fazer? Me mandar calar a boca?- eles discutiam baixo para que ninguém os ouvisse.**

**- Se você não mantém ela fechada nas horas em que precisa...**

**- Você também não fica quieto quando tem que calar a sua boca!**

**- Para de dar chilique Lovegood! Estamos tendo uma conversa, não uma discussão!**

**- Ah é? Desculpe... Deixei de levar isso como conversa na parte em que você me mandou calar a boca! Errei?**

**- Não começa...**

**- Humpf.- resmungou ela. Depois olhou para o garoto e começou a segurar uma risada. Ele percebeu.**

**- Quê?- falou ele olhando para ela.**

**- Tem um... pouco de bolo aqui ó...- disse ela e apontou o canto da boca dele, dando risada.**

**- E você me deixou sair da mesa assim?!- falou ele.**

**- Ai... Pra que eu abro a boca...**

**- Saiu?**

**- Estúpido... É do outro lado.**

**- Me chamou de quê?**

**- Nada. Aqui ó...- disse ela apontando na cara dele onde tinha bolo.**

**- Ah, eu não vou conseguir tirar isso daí!**

**- Por que eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui...- disse ela limpando o canto com o dedo mesmo.- Pronto.**

**- Obrigado.**

**- De nada...- disse ela corando e voltando a prestar atenção na dança. Ela estava sempre colocando para cima uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no seu rosto, Draco pôde notar isso. Luna rendeu-se a mecha de cabelo, e deixou-a onde estava mesmo. Ele colocou a mecha atrás da orelha da garota, assim ela não cairia mais.- ah... obrigada... Ela já estava me irritando...- disse ela e sorriu.**

**- De... nada...- disse ele olhando para o nada, mas sem olhar para ela. Ele puxou-a pela cintura mais pra perto e pôde perceber que ela corou quando ele deu uma olhada rápida para ela.**

**- Eu... Acho que vou conversar com Gin...**

**- Ela tá dançando... Praticamente estão todos dançando essa música...- disse ele olhando as mesas vazias.**

**- Ah... Certo... É que... Eu... Quero ir sentar e...- disse ela sem saber que desculpa usar. Estava nervosa perto dele e não sabia o porquê.**

**- Certo... Eu vou com você...- disse ele e se retiraram da pista. Ele foi até a mesa de comidas para pegar outro pedaço de bolo, e ela sentou-se na mesa do início do baile.**

**- Para de comer Malfoy... Vai acabar ficando igual ao Crabbe e o Goyle...- brincou ela.**

**- Demora muito para Draco Malfoy perder esse corpo tá, Lovegood?- brincou ele sentando-se ao lado dela.**

**- Sei... Não demora muito não...**

**- Argh! Bosta!- irritou-se ele quando um pedaço de bolo caiu e sujou sua gravata e camisa.**

**- Malfoy, você se suja mais que um bebê!- falou Luna rindo.**

**- Ah... Que saco... Me ajuda a limpar isso aqui...- falou ele irritado esfregando a gravata.**

**- Me da isso aqui...- falou ela pegando um guardanapo e dando uma limpada na gravata dele.- Ainda bem que todos estão dançando e... cadê o bolo que caiu?**

**- Não sei...**

**- ahn... Draco... Eu acho que a gravata é o menor dos seus problemas...- falou ela.**

**- O quê? Por quê?- falou ele sem entender. Ela apontou a calça dele. Ali estava o pedaço de bolo, com a cobertura virada pra baixo. Ela segurou a risada.- Que merda!**

**- Bom... Realmente, parece...**

**- Você não está ajudando!**

**- Quer que eu coloque a mão ai é? Essa sujeira você limpa sozinho...**

**- Fala sério Lovegood!**

**- Haa, não inventa... Da última vez foi só meu vestido cair que isso ai... bem... você entendeu... Imagina se eu for ajudar você a limpar isso ai!**

**- É a única opção.- disse ele.**

**- Não, não pode ser a única opção.- disse ela pensando.**

**- Parece que é.**

**- Eu vou pensar em algo!**

**- Lovegood, eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa você não precisa olhar mais na minha cara.- disse ele.**

**- Nem assim.**

**- Lovegood... Pelo amor de Merlin...**

**- Essa é uma zona de risco... Sem falar nos outros, o que vão pensar?**

**- Ninguém tá dando a menor atenção pra gente! Eles tão dançando!**

**- Você não pode limpar isso sozinho?!**

**- Não! Eu só sujo mais! Você viu o que eu fiz na gravata...- disse ele mostrando a mancha de chocolate na gravata que ele havia deixado e Luna havia tirado um pouco.**

**- Malfoy, eu juro que se alguma coisa acontecer, se alguém perceber, eu te mato.**

**- Ótimo, pode matar.- disse ele. Ela olhou a mancha na calça dele.**

**- Aaaa... Não da. Tenho uma idéia.- disse ela levantando-se e puxando-o com ela.- Sala Precisa.**

**- Por que não pensei nisso...- falou ele. Chegaram na sala, havia um tanque e todos os materiais necessários para lavar roupa em uma lavanderia. (noo, jurava ki era num escritório..)**

**- Viu como eu pensei em outra coisa?**

**- Ah, eu precisava de algum lugar pra sentar...- falou ele e a sala fez aparecer uma poltrona.**

**- Ótimo... Anda, me da a calça.- disse ela.**

**- Toma.- disse ele tirando a calça e entregando para a garota. Ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando a garota lavar a roupa. Ao terminar ele se levantou e foi até ela.- Já posso vestir?**

**- Só preciso secá-la.- disse ela murmurando um feitiço e secando a calça.- Novinha em folha.**

**- Brigado.- disse ele colocando de volta a calça. Luna guardou tudo que usou, mas ao virar-se, esqueceu que estava uando salto e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo em cima de Draco e levando-o para o chão.**

**- Bosta de salto...- falou ela.**

**- Nem fala.- disse ele. Só então percebeu onde sua mão direita havia ido parar. Ele ficou estático. A garota também percebeu e levantou-se correndo e corada.- Eu não pretendia... É sério...- disse ele apontando o seio da garota.**

**- Isso não aconteceu.- disse ela vermelha.**

**- Certo.- disse ele. Os dois voltaram para o salão principal e sentaram-se. Uma garota da Sonserina arrastou Draco para a pista de dança e Luna ficou sentada. Logo Harry a pegou para dançar. Ela olhou feio para ele, mas seria falta de educação, então, pelo bem do baile, não iria criar caso, então foi junto com ele. Draco os olhava de longe, Harry falava com Luna.**

**- Não imaginei que você fosse me trocar pelo Malfoy.**

**- Não começa com essa história de novo.**

**- E vejo eu você e Gina já voltaram a se entender...**

**- Aparentemente...**

**- Hm... E parece também que o Malfoy está gostando bastante de dançar com aquela garota...- disse ele virando-a de frente para o casal. Draco estava beijando a outra garota. Certo... Sem pânico...**

**- Eles...**

**- E ouvi dizerem por ai que ele andou agarrando uma aluna da Grifinória na sala precisa... Se você me entende...- era muito para a cabeça dela. Os dois já haviam parado de se beijar e Draco havia ido para a mesa, emburrado e a garota no pé dele.- Mas acho que você não vai querer saber quem foi...**

**- Quem?- insistiu ela.**

**- Bom... Certo... Foi a Gina... Mas... Foi só o que disseram...**

**- Não acredito em você. Gina não faria isso comigo.**

**- Mas ela já fez coisa pior! Ficou brava comigo por um sonho que eu tive... E descontou em você.**

**- Como assim? Do que você tá falando?- lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos dela.**

**- Ah... Lembra quando você estava sozinha nos jardins? Bom... Você estava meio alta... Apagou antes de acontecer qualquer coisa... Gina ficou furiosa porque achou que tivesse acontecido algo... Eu esclareci tudo e acabei me excedendo e contei sobre o que eu tinha sonhado... Ela ficou mais nervosa ainda...**

**- Você... Me fez acreditar que... Seu...- ela começou a chorar. E saiu correndo da pista. Passou por Draco e la estava a garota beijando-o de novo. Ela nem percebeu que ele tentava tirar a garota de perto de tanta raiva que ela estava. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Sentou-se a beira do lago e desabou de tanto chorar.**

**Não foi difícil achá-la. Seus soluços eram ouvidos a poucos passos dela. Draco tentou aproximar-se e ela se deu conta de sua presença.**

**- Sai daqui.- falou ela chorando.**

**- O que houve? Que ele te fez agora?**

**- Não foi só ele! E você com aquela garota hein Malfoy?!**

**- Ah não... Lá vem...**

**- Lá vem nada! Só sai daqui e me deixa em paz!**

**- Não antes de me dizer o que aconteceu com você!**

**- Ótimo, se isso for me fazer ficar livre de você eu falo! Aquele porco, imbecil do Potter me fez acreditar que a gente tinha... tinha...- ela voltou a chorar. Ele não precisou de mais uma palavra dela. Ele saiu de volta para o salão. Potter estava lá sentado como se não tivesse acontecido nada.**

**- Potter... Se você não se desculpar com a Lovegood, eu te quebro em dois.**

**- Ha, pode tentar.- disse Harry levantando-se e encarando-o.**

**- Ótimo...- flou Draco. Os dois começaram a brigar. Mesas caíam, cadeiras eram quebradas... Só os sofás continuaram no lugar.**

**Luna estava entrando no salão quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Não sabia como, mas Draco estava levando a pior.**

**- Por Merlin! É só deixarmos vocês sozinhos por uma noite!- gritava o Professor Flitwick separando os dois com um feitiço.- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, detenção! Um mês os dois! Limpando os banheiros e os vestiários! E 50 pontos a menos para cada casa! Agora, todos para seus dormitórios! Fim de festa!- ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Todos retiraram-se do salão. Harry e draco foram levados para a sala do diretor, logo que saíram foram para a enfermaria. Iriam ficar um dia ali, em repouso, para garantir que não tinha acontecido nada grave.**

**Amanheceu. Todos comentavam sobre a briga. Ninguém sabia o motivo, mas fofocas corriam pela escola. Nenhuma chegava perto da verdade. Luna estava na frente da enfermaria. Não sabia se devia entrar. E se Draco ficasse bravo com ela? Ele havia recebido uma detenção por causa dela. Ela ia abrir a porta quando Crabbe e Goyle saíram de dentro da enfermaria e não a deixaram entrar.**

**- Sinto muito Luna... Draco disse que não era pra deixar você entrar...- disse Crabbe desanimado.**

**- Não conte pra ele que dissemos isso para você, mas... Foi o pai dele...- disse Goyle sentido.**

**- Falou que você só havia causado problemas para ele desde que o conheceu e...**

**- Que se ele não parasse de falar com você ou sequer olhasse para você, ele que fosse arranjar outro lugar para ganhar dinheiro e outra casa...**

**- E Lúcio quando fica zangado... Da muito medo mesmo...**

**- Sentimos muito mesmo Luna...- disseram os dois.**

**- Ah... Não tem problema... Eu entendo...- disse ela forçando um sorriso.- Então... Até mais... Eu acho...**

**- Até...- falaram os dois.**

**Luna foi até o banheiro da Murta. Precisava tirar aquele peso dela. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar. "Merda... Quando esse dia chega... Tudo começa a dar errado pra mim..." pensou ela. Um pequeno pássaro adentrou o banheiro e ela retirou a fita que havia amarrada em sua patinha. Era de seu pai. Ele havia aderido a essa técnica para não ter cartas interceptadas.**

"**Feliz Aniversário pequena Lu... Te Amo Muito... Seu presente chegará no café amanhã. Beijos, Papai"**

**- Humpf...- disse ela guardando a fita na mochila.- Como se isso fosse algo bom... "Tudo que tem que dar errado da nesse dia... Não devia ter levantado da cama... posso ir deitar e inventar que estou morrendo de ebola, febre bubônica, malária ou algo assim..." pensou ela levantando-se e indo para o dormitório da Corvinal.**

**Cap. 6- Como sempre...**

**Luna estava indo até o dormitório quando viu Draco passar no corredor com Crabbe e Goyle, que a olharam com aquele olhar de "sentimos muito", já draco, nem a olhou. Obviamente que estava sendo mais difícil pra ela do que para ele... Era pra ela que tudo sempre dava errado naquele dia... Chegou no dormitório deitou-se e pediu para que realmente algo de ruim lhe acontecesse para que ela não tivesse que sair dali.**

**Já no salão principal, a situação era outra.**

**- Hey... Draco... Você não sabe o que ouvi a Weasley comentar com o Potter e cia...- falou Goyle sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina.**

**- Desembucha logo, se isso for do meu interesse.- disse Draco.**

**- Bom... Digamos que não foi bom você ter feito aquilo com a Luna hoje...- continuou Goyle.**

**- Ah é? E por quê?**

**- Porque hoje é aniversário dela... e parece que ela tem uma neura que em todo aniversário dela algo de ruim acontece.- terminou Goyle colocando um pedaço de pão na boca. Draco gelou. Aniversário? Como ele não sabia disso? Por que ele não sabia disso?!**

**- Ótimo... Garanto que coisa pior pode acontecer do que eu fazer isso.**

**- Bom... Na verdade, não é só uma coisa de ruim que acontece com ela. É uma coleção de coisas ruins.- disse alguém atrás de Draco. Ele virou-se, era Gina.**

**- E quem te perguntou algo weasley?**

**- Ninguém. Mas eu queria te manter informado.- disse Gina e saiu andando de volta para a mesa da Grifinória.**

**Luna estava sentada nos jardins, todos estavam ali também. Queria muito ter ficado em seu quarto, mas Gina a arrastou, não acreditou na história da malária, nem na da febre, e nem na do ebola.**

**Aquela neve toda, com um pouco de Sol ao menos, não a deixavam feliz. Estava entediada. Sem querer olhar para a cara de Harry depois do que ele havia feito, e sem olhar para Draco por estar muito nervosa com ele.**

**- Gin... Eu vou dar uma volta.- disse ela e levantou-se, indo para o outro lado do castelo, sentar escondida em uns arbustos e ficar ali, sozinha. Mas seu silêncio foi interrompido por alguém.**

**- Achei que seu pai tivesse te mandado ficar longe de mim.- disse ela.**

**- E mandou.- disse Draco. Sentando-se ao lado dela.**

**- Então fique.**

**- E se eu não quiser?**

**- Achei que sempre fizesse o que seu querido papai mandasse...- falou era seca.**

**- Não começa com isso de novo Lovegood... Ele me mandou ficar longe de você, sim, mas eu vim aqui só pra ver como você tava.**

**- Estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar, agora vai embora daqui.- disse ela virando o rosto para ele não ver ela chorar, não queria parecer fraca.**

**- Lovegood, olha...- disse ele pegando no braço dela e tentado virá-la, mas ela puxou com força o braço.**

**- Me deixe em paz! Será que é tão difícil assim pra você entender isso?!- gritou ela.**

**- É, é sim.- disse ele aproximando seu rosto do dela, mas ela não reagiu como ele esperava, ela deu-lhe um tapa e levantou-se.**

**- Já que você não vai sair, eu vou.- respondeu ela com raiva e saiu andando.**

**- Ótimo. Já que é assim que a Lovegood quer, assim vai ser.- irritou-se ele e foi andando para o lado oposto ao da garota.**

**Draco encontrou Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy no salão, sentados conversando. "Garanto que algo idiota, como sempre..." pensou ele revirando os olhos e sentando-se junto com eles.**

**- Sobre o que estão falando?- falou Draco.**

**- Ah, nada... Estávamos discutindo essa sua relação com a Louca Lovegood...- falou Pansy.**

**- Bom, deixemos claro... Tudo o que eu tive com a Lovegood, daqui para a frente quero que considerem como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Apenas imaginem que fizeram um feitiço e apagaram isso dos seus cérebros... Se vocês tiverem algum.- disse ele irritado.**

**- Certo... Já que você diz...- falaram os três.**

**Luna havia voltado para sentar-se com gina e os outros.**

**- Encontrou com ele não foi?- perguntou Gina.**

**- É...**

**- Falaram sobre o que aconteceu?**

**- O que aconteceu? Nunca tive nada com ele.- respondeu ela. Gina olhou com cara de quem não entendeu.- É isso que é pra ser daqui pra frente. Nunca tive nada com ele. E nunca conheci o Potter.- acrescentou ela, olhando furiosa para Harry.**

**- Bom a parte do Harry eu até entendo...- falou Mione olhando com reprovação para o garoto.- Mas a do Malfoy não...**

**- Ele magoou muito a Luna, Mione... Acho que ela faz bem...- disse Gina. Mione concordou.**

**- Bom... Acho que tudo que tinha pra dar errado já deu... Até mais...- disse ela e foi para dentro do castelo. Passou por Draco, e permaneceu indiferente. Mal sabiam eles eu haviam tido a mesma idéia de apagar tudo o que tinha acontecido.**

**Um mês depois...**

**Luna estava sentada na biblioteca fazendo seu trabalho, quando Draco entrou. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Era tarde, só havia eles ali.**

**- Fazendo trabalho, Lovegood?**

**- Aparentemente...**

**- Hm...**

**- Veio fazer o que aqui?**

**- Lição.- respondeu ele.**

**- De?**

**- História da Magia.**

**- Ah. Algum livro?- perguntou ela mostrando os livros que ela usava para o trabalho.**

**- Os trabalhos dele só servem mesmo para ferrar a gente...- riu ele vendo o bolo de livros jogado em cima da mesa.**

**- Hm.**

**Draco olhou para ela. "Provavelmente a única garota da escola que, não só recusaria, como recusou, Draco Malfoy." Pensou ele.**

**- Vai ficar ai olhando para a minha cara ou vai fazer a lição?- falou ela com um tom nada agradável.**

**- E que tom foi esse que usou comigo?- falou ele aparentemente irritando-se.**

**- O que você merece.**

**- Só por ter terminado com você no dia do seu aniversário?**

**- Terminado? Terminado o quê? Nunca tivemos nada Malfoy... Você imagina coisas de mais...**

**- Ótimo. Acho que vou terminar minha lição de manhã cedo. Se não vou me atrasar para encontrar Sophie (aha! Um nome para a garota sem nome!!! Finalmente!).- falou ele esperando uma reação de Luna. A garota olhou surpresa.**

**- A garota que estava com o Potter?**

**- Ela mesma... Por quê?**

**- Por nada...**

**- Ciúmes?**

**- Não inventa história Malfoy.**

**- Claro... Claro...- disse ele levantando-se e pegando a mochila.- Até mais Lovegood.- ela não respondeu.**

**Certo. Ele não foi encontrar-se com a garota. Afinal, era só na noite seguinte, mas havia falado aquilo apenas para irritar Luna. Mas ela não teve reação alguma? Como podia? Afinal... Ele era um Malfoy... E dos mais bonitos... Ninguém fazia isso... Tinha uma idéia, claro... iria necessitar de um pouco de força... Mas... Faria ela ceder, e falar o que ele realmente queria ouvir. Que ela estava com ciúmes sim.**

**Luna acordou com um baque em seu dormitório. Quem diabos teria caído aquela hora da manhã? Quando olhou em volta viu que havia sido ela, e que o dormitório já estava vazio."Graças a Merlin..." pensou ela. Levantou-se, e ainda derrubou tudo a sua volta, pois esbarrou em tudo. Soltou um palavrão e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Estava atrasada. Correu e encontrou Gina no meio do caminho, estavam indo para a mesma aula, e as duas estavam atrasadas. No meio do corredor encontram com Malfoy e seus dois armários.**

**- Lovegood... Acho que temos que conversar um pouco...- disse Draco indo até elas. Gina olhou para Luna, até sentir que foi puxada para longe por Crabbe e Goyle. Esperava que Luna ficasse bem, sozinha com Malfoy. Afinal ela não tinha o que fazer naquela situação.**

**- Que diabos você quer comigo Malfoy?**

**- Apenas conversar um pouco...**

**- Sobre?**

**- Aquele pequeno mal entendido que tivemos...**

**- Mal entendido? Sinto muito... Não sei do que você tá falando. Se você não se importa, eu tenho aula agora.**

**- Tinha. Enquanto não conversar comigo não vai a lugar algum.**

**- Quer apostar?- disse ela encarando-o.**

**- Ah, se quero.- disse ele desafiando-a e aproximando-se dela. A garota deu um passo para trás.- Você não vai a lugar algum Lovegood. E você sabe disso.**

**- Bom... Já que é assim...- disse ela. Ela tinha algo em mente, só esperava que desse certo. Ela olhou-o maliciosamente e puxou-o pela gravata da Sonserina. "Merlin... Espero que isso de certo. Se não der... Eu mato alguém." Ela fez menção de que iria beijá-lo, mas não foi bem o que ela fez. Ela acertou seu joelho em cheio no meio das pernas do garoto, que se curvou de dor.- Eu falei que ia passar.- disse ela rindo.- Espero que apareça alguém para ajudá-lo... Até mais...- e foi para a aula.**

**- Você me paga Lovegood!- gritou ele em meio a dor.- Ela vai me pagar... E muito caro...**

**Luna, Gina e Mione estavam no jardim em pé, esperando Harry e Rony saírem do castelo, e Luna contava para as amigas o que havia feito para se livrar do garoto. As garotas riram, mas não por muito tempo. Draco se aproximou delas e puxou Luna para longe, sem ligar para o que as outras garotas falavam.**

**- Ah, Draco... Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.- disse ela quando pararam em um canto isolado do jardim.**

**- Pedir desculpas eu creio.**

**- Bom, na verdade, só queria te perguntar, se você ainda está muito bravo... E se eu não te privei de ter filhos, sabe...- falou a garota m um tom de como se estivesse se divertindo.**

**- Haha... Você deve ter achado muito engraçado isso não foi?- falou ele irritado.**

**- Bom... Na verdade... Achei sim. Isso talvez sirva de lição para você não ficar me parando no meio do corredor por nada.**

**- Fique sabendo... Que eu só não vou te humilhar muito agora, porque Sophie ainda vai sair comigo, mesmo depois do que aconteceu.**

**- Ah, sim... E eu com isso?- falou ela.**

**- Confesse Lovegood... Você bem que queria estar no lugar dela não?**

**- Ah, claroooo que sim... Me poupe Malfoy... Você não é tão irresistível quanto acha, nem tão bonito. Agora, se você me dar licença... Eu tenho que ir.- disse ela e saiu andando, deixando o garoto falando sozinho.**

**- Já que é assim... Vou fazer ela própria falar que eu sou tudo isso, no meio da multidão... Em Hogsmeade.- falou ele irritado.**

**Cap. 7- Problemas...**

**N/A: omg.. Cap 7 jahhhh!! Nem acredito.. xDDD**

**Hem.. Hem.. Bom, voltamos ao q interessa...**

**Lá estava ela, apertada entre aquele monte de alunos em Hogsmeade. "Como foi mesmo que eu vim parar aqui? Ah sim... Gina e Mione..." pensou ela irritada sendo empurrada pra lá e pra cá na Dedosdemel. Ela sentiu alguém puxá-la para trás pela cintura.**

**- Mas o quê...?**

**- Calma ai Luna!- falou alguém soltando-a.**

**- Desculpa...**

**- Não faz mal... Eu só percebi a sua cara de "me tirem daqui pelo amor de Merlin."**

**- Ah, muito obrigada... Te conheço?- perguntou a garota, agora olhando direito para o garoto e não lembrando dele.**

**- Chris Wheeler... Sou do 7º ano da Corvinal.- falou ele, surpreso pela garota não se lembrar dele. Ela olhou-o bem. Conhecia aqueles olhos azuis de algum lugar, e aquele cabelo loiro... Hmm... Da onde conhecia aquele garoto?**

**- Bom... Muito prazer... Me admira você saber meu nome... Você por acaso é um espião da conspiração dos Billywigs?- falou a garota levantando uma sobrancelha, como se aquela fosse a hipótese mais óbvia para ele saber o nome dela.**

**- Conspiração do quê?**

**- Ah, claro que você não diria se fosse... Fiquei sabendo que os Billywigs desenvolveram um novo método de mutação de imagem e conseguem se parecer bastante com humanos...- disse ela cutucando o braço dele.- É impressionante o avanço que eles fizeram... Parece até real...**

**- Luna! Realmente não se lembra de mim?- falou o garoto.**

**- Deveria?- falou ela sem entender.**

**- Chris! Lembra? Nossos pais eram amigos quando éramos pequenos! Vivíamos juntos, em qualquer lugar! Até quando você cismou que eu era um alien disfarçado que iria abduzir você... E eu te convenci que não era nada disso... Não lembra mesmo?**

**- Ah... Sim! Chris! Me lembro... E... Você não me convenceu de que não era um alien... Apenas de que não iria me abduzir... Espero que não tenha vindo aqui para isso, porque, senão...**

**- Ha, calma Luna... Eu não sou um alien que vim para te abduzir... Por que não vamos caminhar um pouco?- disse ele.**

**- Tudo bem... Contanto que você não queira me levar para nenhuma nave ou algo parecido...**

**- Não vou te levar pra nave nenhuma...- riu ele. Eles saíram da loja, e foram andar por Hogsmeade. Luna comentou sobre coisas absurdas, conspiração de fadas para hipnotizar alunos com doces da Dedosdemel para que eles destruam o mundo e elas dominem, uma conspiração de Billywigs, que planejavam comer cérebros humanos, e por isso se transformavam neles temporariamente para fazerem isso, enfim, várias coisas totalmente impossíveis. Ele apenas concordava.- Então, por que tava tão nervosa lá dentro?**

**- Não gosto de lugares muito cheios... Se bem que to tentando fugir de alguém e lugares cheios seriam bons para isso.**

**- Fugir? De quem?**

**- Malfoy.**

**- Hmm... Fiquei sabendo que se desentenderam. Bom, toda a escola ficou sabendo na verdade.**

**- Imaginava... Você acha que Boltrucks podem sair dali e nos levar até os Billywigs agora? Porque, você sabe, eles são ajudantes deles...- disse ela mudando de assunto e apontando as árvores que estavam em volta deles. Ele riu.**

**- Não se preocupe... Eles não vão vir comer seu cérebro ou qualquer outra parte de seu corpo...**

**- Como você sabe?- perguntou ela desconfiada.**

**- Porque eles não devem atacar moças bonitas.- disse ele, a garota corou.- Você ficou bem diferente do que eu imaginava, Luna.**

**- Hm...- resmungou ela, usando uma resposta segura.**

**- Por que não sentamos?- falou ele, e sentaram-se, ali, do outro lado da cerca da casa dos gritos. Conversaram por um longo tempo, Luna e suas idéias malucas, ele apenas concordava, e ele falava sobre o tempo em que eram amigos. E ficaram conversando por horas.**

**Ela tentava fugir, mas ele havia visto a garota sair da Dedosdemel com aquele garoto da Corvinal. Onde será que haviam ido?**

**Pegou Sophie e resolveu dar uma volta com ela, para ver se achava os dois. Avistou-os de longe, estavam conversando próximos a cerca que levava para a Casa dos gritos.**

**- Temos visita...- disse Chris que notou a presença de Malfoy e Sophie.- Não, não olha. É o Malfoy e a namoradinha dele.- falou ele quando uma fez menção de virar.**

**- Bah... Ele deve ter vindo aqui para me provocar... Aposto. Queria que um Boltruck saísse de uma árvore e arrastasse ele para os Billywigs...- resmungou ela e o garoto teve que sorrir diante dos absurdos que ela falava. Chegavam a ser engraçados. Luna olhou para ele. Como diabos Chris, seu amigo quase alien quando era criança havia ficado tão bonito e... "Merlin! Que diabos eu estou pensando!! Ai ai ai!! Nananinanãooo!!" pensou ela balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. **

**- Que foi?- perguntou ele.**

**- Nada, nada.- respondeu ela, e olhou para frente em direção a casa.**

**- Erm... Luna...**

**- Sim?- falou a garota olhando agora para o garoto.**

**- Ahn... Eles estão vindo pra cá...**

**- Lovegood! Que surpresa, você por aqui?- falou Draco.- Preciso muito conversar com você... Então, se você pudesse, fazer o favor de vir comigo...- falou ele puxando a garota com força para um canto afastado, onde não podiam ser vistos e também não podiam ver ninguém.**

**- O que diabos você quer?**

**- Tsc... Tsc... Começamos mal a conversa... Apenas queria te informar, que... Como chama seu amigo?**

**- Te interessa por acaso?**

**- Claro, considerando que vou falar dele.**

**- Humpf. Chris.**

**- Ah, sim, o Chris. Bom, sabe, ele tem uma fama muito boa em aspectos de ficar com o maior número de garotas que ele consegue...**

**- E você pode falar muito não é?**

**- Bom... Só me intriga por que você foi correndo atrás de alguém, logo após terminarm...**

**- Não terminamos porcaria nenhuma Malfoy!- gritou ela.**

**- Ah, então continuamos juntos? Sendo assim, me desculpe, estar com a Sophie foi um pequeno acidente que eu vou resolver jaja.- riu ele.**

**- Engraçadinho. Não posso terminar algo que...**

**- Do qual não consegue fugir? Vamos, confesse que eu sou sim, irresistível.**

**- Eu ia dizer, algo que nunca existiu.- droga, como ela odiava ele! Por ter razão sobre ser irresistível. Argh! Onde estavam os malditos Boltruckles quando se precisava deles?! Draco prendeu Luna, de modo que ela não pudesse escapar, colocando uma mão sua de cada lado do corpo dela, ela não tinha como fugir.**

**- Vamos, Lovegood... Diga logo isso que você sabe que eu sou...**

**- Ah, sim... Seu sei o que você é...- falou ela.**

**- Hm...**

**- Um idiota!- disse ela tentando empurrá-lo. "E o imbecil ainda tinha que ser forte! Nem se moveu!"**

**- Resposta errada.- disse ele agora puxando a garota pela cintura e colando seu corpo no dela.**

**- Se você não me largar...**

**- Vai fazer o quê?**

**- Eu...**

**- Nada, assim como eu pensei.- disse ele.**

"**Malditos botões da camisa..." pensou ela olhando para a camisa do garoto que tinha alguns botões abertos.**

**- Anda, Lovegood... Fala logo...- disse ele aproximando seu rosto do da garota e tentando beijá-la, ela virou o rosto e o fez beijar sua bochecha.**

**- Você é desprezível , sabia disso?!- falou ela já nervosa.**

**- Hm... Acho que pra você a palavra certa é... I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-Í-V-E-L.- falou ele pausadamente.**

**- Não. A palavra sertã seria D-E-S-P-R-E-Z-Í-V-E-L.- retrucou ela no mesmo tom.- Agora me solta!- gritou ela, em um momento de distração do garoto conseguiu soltar-se e foi correndo ao encontro de... Ótimo, quem? Chris, pelo que podia ver estava fazendo uma pequena festinha com Sophie. Pra quem diabos ela iria correr? Antes de poder tomar uma decisão, sentiu o hálito fresco de alguém em seu pescoço.**

**- Não adianta Lovegood, você vai sempre voltar para mim, e você sabe disso... Vou fazer você vir correndo para mim, implorar para voltarmos.**

**- Ah é? E como pretende fazer isso? Acaba de perder sua queridinha.**

**- Quer dizer o quê? Que ficou com ciúmes de mim e dela?**

**- Não entenda besteiras Malfoy. Eu? Com ciúmes de você?**

**- Bom, não fui o único que perdeu alguém hoje então... Engraçadinha. Pretendia me fazer ciúmes com aquele ali? Porque, caso não tenha percebido, ele também te deixou aqui...**

**- Fala como se importasse para você.**

**- Ótimo, vamos beber a isso.**

**- Como é?**

**- Beber, Lovegood. B-E-B-E-R. Sabe o que é isso?**

**- Para de me tratar como se fosse retardada.**

**- Bom, para recusar a falar o que acha de mim, de verdade, deve ser.**

**- Idiota.**

**- Ah, claro, um idiota pelo qual você é caidinha, não**

**- Não fala merda... Tem algo dentro dessa sua cabeça? Parece faltar cérebro.**

**- Hum... Vamos logo.- disse ele arrastando (tá bom, arrastando alguém que ia por vontade própria..) Luna para o Três Vassouras. Chegaram lá e beberam apenas cerveja amanteigada, nada de mais. E ficaram quietos o resto do dia, até voltarem para a escola.**

**- Hm... Que pena... Bem hoje que eu iria me encontrar com a Sophie ela decide ir atrás daquele...**

**- Daquele?**

**- Humpf. Não te devo explicações Lovegood.**

**- Então tá.- disse a garota e fez menção de sair andando, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.**

**- É bom você não abrir o seu bico sobre isso.- sussurrou no ouvido dela.**

**- Pra quê? Honestamente, Malfoy, assuntos que dizem respeito a você, não são de meu interesse.**

**- Claro, aluadinha.**

**- Aluadinha é?**

**- É, aluadinha.**

**- Ha... Você só pode estar brincando...**

**- Sobre?**

**- Aluadinha, Malfoy? Me poupe...**

**- Não entendi. o.O**

**- Nem vai... Do jeito que é burro...**

**- Eu sou burro é?**

**- É, é sim!- gritou ela. Estavam só os dois ali.- Onde diabos a gente tá?**

**- Bom... Diria que na frente da sala precisa...**

**- Como a gente veio parar aqui?!**

**- Boa pergunta, apenas andei junto com você. O que anda pensando hein Lovegood?**

**- Nada. Vou para meu dormitório.**

**- Mas antes de você ir...- disse ele puxando-a pela cintura, virando-a de frente e beijando-a. A garota não mostrou resistência. Muito pelo contrário, entregou-se totalmente aquele momento."Mas que diabos?! Lovegood! Acorda é o Malfoy!" foi com isso em mente que ela afastou-se dele.**

**- Nunca mais faça isso!- gritou ela.**

**- Ora, ora... Mas você também não tentou me impedir.**

**- Ah! Já chega Malfoy! Eu vou me deitar!- falou ela irritada indo para o dormitório da Corvinal.- Bosta... Ele tinha que ser tão... Tão... Ah... Merda, quem eu estou tentando enganar, é mais que óbvio que ele é mesmo irresistível.- falou ela, sozinha, percebendo que estava chegando na estátua que levava ao dormitório.**

**Entrou, trocou-se e apagou na cama. Amanhã seria um novo dia, cheio de surpresas.**

**Voltando pro Draco...**

**- Eu sabia que ela não ia sair assim tão rápido. Não foi dessa vez Lovegood... Mas logo, logo, você vai estar falando para todos ouvirem que eu sou sim, irresistível... Logo, logo...**

**Continua...**

**N/A: Gostaram? Hehehe... Bomm... espero que sim.. obrigada todos os comentário ateh agora e continuem comentando heinnn!! Bjundasss...**

**Cap. 8 – Between Angels and Insects. **

**Ele acordou. O dormitório vazio. "Mas onde estão todos... Diabos! Hoje tem jogo de quadribol! E eu devia estar lá!" Pensou ele levantando-se e vestindo-se, apressado, para ir para o vestiário da Sonserina.**

**- Chegou, Malfoy! Achamos que a madame não viesse para o jogo. Temos que ganhar da Grifinória entende?- falou alguém, ele nem viu quem era. Colocou o resto das vestes de quadribol e pegou sua vassoura. O jogo começou.**

**Ele procurou Luna na arquibancada, até encontrá-la na arquibancada da Grifinória torcendo junto com Gina e Mione.**

"**Ela e esse leão gigantesco na cabeça..." pensou ele divertindo-se com o chapéu que a garota usava.**

**O jogo não estava muito bom para a Sonserina. Se Draco não pegasse o pomo, eles estariam fritos. Até que ele viu, Harry estava distraído, acima da cabeça de Luna, o brilho dourado do pomo. Voou o mais rápido que pôde, e fechou sua mão com a pequena bolinha dourada bem presa entre seus dedos. Havia conseguido. Ganhou o jogo para a Sonserina. A torcida explodiu em comemorações. Olhou para a arquibancada onde estava Luna, mas ela não estava mais lá. "Deve ter achado que eu tentei arrancar fora a cabeça dela..." riu ele em pensamento. Sonserina era só felicidade, todos entraram no salão comemorando. Draco avistou Luna. Ela torceu o nariz e olhou feio para ele. Ele não entendeu. Viu a garota levantar-se e quando ela foi passar por ele, ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a gelar.**

**- E eu dedico essa vitória a ela aqui. Lovegood, porque se não fosse pela noite de ontem, eu não teria feito tudo isso...- ela arregalou os olhos para todos que começavam a cochichar.**

**- Ah, sim... Ele é irresistível, mas... Bem... Nada é bom o bastante... Ele tem um pequeno problema, sabem?- retrucou ela. Ele ficou roxo.**

**- O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?**

**- Ah, vai me dizer que não sabe o tamanho, ou a falta de, do seu problema?- disse ela, e todos no salão entenderam do que ela falava e começaram a rir apontando para Draco. Ele ficou vermelho e saiu puxando Luna para fora do castelo.**

**- Mas que história foi aquela?!- falou ele nervoso.**

**- O que foi Draco? Ficou envergonhado é?**

**- Agora a escola toda vai ficar rindo de mim por achar que eu tenho um pequeno, ah, você sabe!**

**- Antes do que rirem de mim por acharem que eu passei a noite com você!**

**- Você me paga Lovegood...**

**- Ah é? Vai fazer o quê?**

**- Você vai ver!**

**- Vou... Claro.**

**- Não provoque!**

**- Não estou provocando ninguém senhor irritadinho!**

**- Não comece com isso Lovegood!**

**- Vê se esquece que eu existo por pelo menos um dia Malfoy!**

**- Só depois que eu fizer você parar com essa teimosia de ficar falando que eu não sou irresistível!**

**- Não acredito que você inventou essa palhaçada toda só para alimentar seu ego!  
- Algum problema?**

**- Sim, você. Você que é um completo idiota!**

**- Ah, não fale besteira Lovegood.**

**- Falo sim! Merlin! E achar que eu cogitei a possibilidade de...- ela parou de falar.**

**- De?**

**- Nada. Nada que seja do seu interesse.**

**- Termine a frase Lovegood.**

**- Não.**

**- Vou ter que te obrigar?**

**- Não vou terminar frase nenhuma. Principalmente porque não é da sua conta.**

**- Ah, é sim... Pode ir desembuchando.**

**- Não.- ela continuava na defensiva. Ele viu que ficaria difícil ela falar qualquer coisa.**

**- Então tá. Vou voltar para o castelo.**

**- Certo. "Ele vai desistir tão fácil?"**

**- Já que você não vai me falar...**

**- Não mesmo.**

"**Mas que diabos... Ela não vai falar mesmo!" pensou ele.**

**- Achei que fosse para o castelo.**

**- E vou.**

**- Então vai ué.**

**- Já to indo.**

**- To vendo.- disse ela e o garoto não se movia.- Bom, já que você não vai... Eu vou.- disse ela indo para o castelo. Quando estava na metade da escadaria, Draco entrou no salão, e ela virou-se, para ver a explosão de brincadeiras com ele. Bom, aquilo podia ter sido de mal gosto... Mas... Ele merecia. Ela só esperava que um Boogle não fosse entrar na sua cabeça a noite por causa disso. Continuou seu caminho, e foi para a sala precisa, como sempre, para fazer nada.**

**- Bosta... O que aquela louca da Lovegood foi me arrumar...- falou Draco entrando na sala precisa para fugir de todo mundo.- Ah, você aqui.**

**- Olá. Fugindo da escola toda?**

**- De certas forma sim. E você é a culpada disso estar acontecendo.**

**- Eu? Não... Você mesmo criou essa situação...**

**- Que seja, Lovegood. Agora eu vou ter que agüentar isso por semanas...**

**- Não posso fazer nada.- disse ela.- Bom, eu vou para o meu dormitório... Até mais.- e retirou-se da sala indo para o dormitório da Corvinal. Acabou cochilando enquanto lia um livro e acordou na hora do jantar.- Nossa... Preciso parar de dormir tanto.- disse ela vendo o horário. Desceu para o salão principal. Ao sentar-se arriscou uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina, Draco não estava lá. "Ainda deve estar se escondendo..." pensou ela divertindo-se. Gina veio até ela.**

**- Você ficou sabendo?- perguntou a amiga.**

**- Sobre?**

**- A mãe do Draco... Todos estão comentando...**

**- O que houve?**

**- Ela já estava doente fazia algum tempo, e ontem a tarde ela morreu... O pai dele só o avisou hoje a tarde.- disse Gina.**

**- Merlin!**

**- É... Ele está indo embora logo depois do jantar, vai ficar uns dois dias fora, foi o que eu ouvi... Ah, sim... Dumbledore pediu para você ir até a sala dele o mais rápido possível.**

**- Ah, então eu vou agora mesmo... Deve ser importante.- disse a garota levantando-se e indo até a sala do diretor.**

**- Ah, senhorita Lovegood, boa noite.- disse o diretor quando a garota entrou em sua sala.**

**- Boa noite professor... Gina falou que o senhor pediu para que eu viesse o mais rápido, então...**

**- Ah, sim sim... Bom, como a senhorita sabe, a mãe de Draco Malfoy faleceu ontem a tarde, e ele não recebeu bem a notícia, como era esperado... E ainda não gostou por Lucio ter sido atrasado ao mandar a coruja...**

**- Imagino... Mas professor, o que isso tem a ver?**

**- Bom... Como a senhorita deve saber... A morte de uma mãe nunca é algo que possamos enfrentar sozinhos... Sem alguém conosco...- disse o diretor olhando por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua.**

**- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso...?- perguntou ela, imaginando a resposta.**

**- Bom... Dependendo da interpretação, isso pode ser uma sugestão ou apenas uma informação qualquer...- disse o diretor, a garota entendeu o que ele dizia. Ela levantou-se para retirar-se da sala.- O trem sairá em 20 minutos, senhorita Lovegood, mas isso também pode ser considerado uma informação qualquer...- disse o diretor.- Tenha uma boa noite.**

**- O senhor também.- disse ela. Saiu andando a passos rápidos para o dormitório da Corvinal. Chovia muito lá fora. Ela colocou um vestido preto, sem se dar conta da chuva, apenas estava com pressa. Se o diretor havia dado todas aquelas informações, ela iria usá-las. Correu para fora do castelo, sem passar pelo salão, para evitar perguntas. Avistou Draco de longe embarcando no trem. Correu mais um pouco e embarcou logo em seguida, evitando que o garoto a avistasse.**

**Após algumas horas, o trem parou na estação, próxima ao cemitério aonde Draco iria. Ele não viu a garota nem quando desceu do trem, ela seguiu-o. Ficou distante observando o garoto em frente a lápide da mãe. Lembrou-se de quando ela era mais nova, e estava no lugar dele. A chuva que caía e escorria pelo seu rosto misturou-se ás lágrimas que ela deixou escapar. **

**Draco nunca ligou em parte para sua família. Seu pai era a maior razão para isso. Mas agora, em frente ao túmulo da mãe, sentia-se mal por todas as vezes que a maltratou. E agora teria que voltar para a mansão Malfoy e ficar lá sem ninguém. **

**- Adeus, Narcisa.- ainda assim não conseguia chamá-la de mãe... Virou-se para ir embora, e deparou-se com uma garota conhecida.- Lovegood. O que você tá fazendo aqui?**

**- Bom... É uma longa história...**

**- Então pode guardá-la para si mesma.**

**- Mas... Ah, deixa quieto... Malfoy, você vai voltar quando?**

**- Depois de amanhã, por q... Não me diga que você vai ficar aqui até eu voltar.**

**- Bom, então não digo.**

**- Hunf... Anda logo... O carro tá esperando.- disse ele indo embora, ela foi atrás.**

**Após algumas horas de viajem chegaram em uma casa, que se encontrava um pouco afastada da cidade.**

**- Sua casa é bem... Grande.- falou Luna admirada com o tamanho da propriedade.**

**- Costumava ser o castelo da família. Vem, estão nos esperando com o jantar.**

**- Certo...- disse a garota seguindo-o.**

**- Boa noite menino Malfoy.- disse uma senhora quando eles entraram.- E...**

**- Essa é Luna Lovegood, ela vai passar uns dias aqui até voltarmos para Hogwarts.- disse Draco.**

**- Muito prazer, senhorita Lovegood.- disse a senhora.- Hm... o menino Malfoy arranjou uma namorada muito bonita..**

**- Ah, eu não...**

**- Ela não é nada minha. Agora, se puderem providenciar um quarto para ela, eu agradeço.- disse ele seco.**

**- Certo... Agora, se quiserem o jantar está na mesa. Podem se servir.**

**- Obrigada...- falou Luna. Draco apenas dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar.- Você é sempre tão grosso assim com as pessoas?- perguntou Luna para Draco sentando-se a sua frente para jantar.**

**- Não lhes devo educação. São apenas criados.**

**- Mas são pessoas também.- disse ela censurando-o.**

**- Se não gosta do jeito que os trato, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ninguém reclamou até agora.**

**- Porque não querem ser mandados embora.**

**- Deixa de se incomodar com a vida dos outros por favor?**

**- Humpf. To sem fome.- disse ela levantando-se da mesa.**

**- É falta de educação levantar-se da mesa sem todos terem terminado de comer.- disse o garoto.**

**- Como se você se importasse.- disse ela dando de ombros e subindo as escadas atrás de um quarto.**

**- Ela me irrita... E muito.- disse Draco para si mesmo engolindo a comida com falta de vontade.**

**Luna achou o quarto que haviam separado para ela, pra variar, era em frente ao de Draco. "Ainda devem achar que sou namorada dele... u.u" pensou ela fechando a porta atrás de si. Estava faminta. Resolveu brigar com Draco e sair da mesa, e agora estava morrendo de fome. "Espero ele dormir e procuro algo pra comer.." pensou ela indo olhar o banheiro do quarto.**

**- Que banheiro... Exageradamente grande.- falou ela sozinha.**

**Passaram-se algumas horas, ouviu a porta do quarto de Draco fechar-se ali na frente e esperou algum tempo antes de sair atrás de comida.**

**Fuçou na cozinha até achar um pacote de salgadinhos. "Graças a Merlin..." pensou ela pegando o pacote e abrindo-o. Após praticamente devorar o pacote, ela resolveu andar pela "pequena" casa. Ao virar em um corredor viu a luz de uma sala acesa. Foi aproximando-se e ao espiar pela porta, viu Draco sentado na ponta de uma grande cama olhando para a pintura de uma mulher pendurada na parede.**

**- Essa era sua mãe?- perguntou ela entrando no quarto e fazendo-o se assustar.**

**- Era sim.**

**- Era uma mulher muito bonita ela...**

**- Todos sempre diziam isso...**

**- Vocês se parecem muito.**

**- Também ouvia muito isso...**

**- Eu não sei se já disse isso.. Mas... Sinto Muito...**

**- Ah.. Sim...**

**- Sabe, quando minha mãe morreu, eu sentia como se tivesse que sempre ficar sozinha... Então eu apenas ficava no jardim de casa, sentindo o vento da noite batendo no meu rosto... Era reconfortante... Você deveria tentar isso alguma vez... Só tome cuidado com os Elkies... Eles atacam pessoas desprevenidas a noite e...**

**- Certo Loveggod... Tentarei isso algum dia desses.**

**- E com o tempo eu percebi que não era bom ficar tão sozinha... Precisava de alguém comigo... Mas... Nunca tive ninguém, além de meu pai... Eu precisava de um amigo... Alguém que realmente me confortasse... Então, quando você for tentar isso... Não faça-o sozinho, certo?- disse ela, lágrimas formando em seus olhos por lembrar de como teve de enfrentar a morte de sua mãe.**

**- Lovegood... Não... Não precisa chorar e...**

**- Podemos ir lá fora?**

**- Acho que sim... Meu pai vai chegar a qualquer hora, então podemos ficar perto da piscina...**

**- Obrigada... **

**Os dois seguiram para o jardim, garoava um pouco, e Draco estava sem camisa (como ele dormia née..), pensando que poderia ficar doente estava quase querendo voltar para seu quarto, mas não pôde.**

**- Cuidado ai Lovegood, se você cair na água, eu quero só ver.**

**- Não tem problema...**

**- Vai ter se entrarmos e você estiver toda encharcada... Principalmente porque sua camisola é... TCHIBUM! .. Branca.**

**- Ah... Eu...**

**- Vem, eu te ajudo a sair.- disse ele estendendo a mão para a garota poder sair da água. Mas quando ela apoiou-se para subir, o pegou desprevenido e o garoto caiu dentro da piscina.- Ótimo, Lovegood...**

**- Sinto muitooo...- falou ela ficando envergonhada por tê-lo feito cair na água.**

**- Bah, anda logo, vamos... Droga, meu pai!- exclamou ele ao ver as luzes dos faróis do carro de Lucio aparecendo no meio da noite.- Fica ali no canto.- disse Draco pressionando Luna contra o canto da piscina para que não fossem vistos. Draco pôde ver seu pai saindo do carro, com cara de poucos amigos e entrando na casa.**

**- Ele já foi?**

**- Já...- disse ele olhando a garota para dar uma bronca nela, mas ficou sem ação. Estava com seu corpo grudado ao dela, ela estava ofegante, ele podia sentir a respiração dela.**

**- O que houve?- disse ela olhando-o.**

**- Nada... nada.. Eu só... Só tava olhando uma coisa..e...**

**Ele puxou a garota mais pra perto dele (mais ainda? xD) e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela.**

**- D...Draco...**

**- Shh...**

**Ele beijou-a, e ela cedeu as carícias dele, correspondendo. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela, como se quisesse mais que aquilo. Ele podia sentir que ela também queria. Ele foi descendo seus beijos para o pescoço da garota, e aos poucos tirando a camisola que ela usava. Desabotoou o sutiã dela, jogando-o para o lado de fora da piscina. Iria possuí-la ali mesmo, o que esteve esperando todo esse tempo, e ela não estava se opondo a nada. Faltava apenas uma peça de roupa, para ela ser toda sua, mas algo lhe veio a mente. Quando Harry contou para Luna que não havia acontecido nada entre eles. Draco estava em uma área não explorada dessa vez. Todas as garotas com quem já havia feito algo, já tinham feito isso antes, mas agora, era diferente.**

**- Luna... Sabe... O que...**

**- Deve ter imaginado o que Harry me falou aquele dia não é?- disse ela.**

**- Foi.**

**- Sabe, eu não me importo... Pra falar a verdade... Eu acho... Mas não sei se o momento certo seria... Bem... Este, sabe. Sua mãe acabou de morrer...**

**- Eu acho que... Pra mim não faz muita diferença... É só que... E você?**

**- Eu não estava reclamando até agora.- disse ela rindo.**

**- Eu acho que é melhor entrarmos... E... Terminarmos isso lá dentro.- disse ele.**

**- Verdade... Não estou com vontade de pegar um resfriado.- disse ela. Saíram da água e vestiram-se apressadamente. Ao chegarem na porta do quarto de Draco, ouviram passos vindo no corredor.**

**- Anda, entra logo.- disse ele entrando no quarto junto com a garota. Esperaram que os passos desaparecessem escada abaixo. Ela virou-se de frente para o garoto, e ele a puxou para beijá-la. Enquanto guiava a garota para a cama, as roupas iam ficando no caminho. Ele passeava as mãos pelas curvas da garota, e a beijava, seus corpos cada vez implorando mais ainda por aquilo que eles há tanto tempo esperavam. Ela sentia cada vez mais como se precisasse que ele a possuísse, como se seu corpo a obrigasse a isso.**

**- Você tem certeza que...**

**- Preciso fazer mais alguma coisa pra que você pare com essas perguntas?**

**- Acho que não...- disse ele, aquele sorriso conhecido formando-se em seu rosto.**

**Ela sentiu quando o membro do garoto penetrou-a, e ele pôde ouvir o grito abafado que a garota soltou quando ele foi mais fundo. A garota agarrou-se as costas dele, quando sentiu a dor.**

**- L...**

**- Não... Apenas... Continue... Eu... Estou bem.**

**Ele começou a mover-se, e ela o sentia dentro dela. Ela era dele, e naquele momento, nada poderia mudar isso.**

**Quando seus movimentos começaram a acelerar, seus corpos entraram em sincronia, e ela gemia alto, e ele sussurrava o nome dela, assim como ela o seu. As costas do garoto arranhadas, eles pingavam a suor, quando os dois atingiram o clímax juntos, deram fim aquilo. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no peito do garoto, eles estavam exaustos. Adormeceram. Quando Luna saiu da escola, vindo para ajudar Draco, não esperava que fosse acabar assim.**

**Amanheceu. Lucio foi até o quarto do filho, para acordá-lo, mas ao abrir a porta viu as roupas jogadas no chão, e a garota adormecida no peito do garoto. Mas então, algo acabou com sua felicidade. A mancha que havia no lençol. Era sangue? "Diabos. Aquele garoto não aprende..." pensou ele. Quando Draco acordasse, teria uma conversa com ele.**

**Draco abriu os olhos com calma, a luz entrava através de uma fresta em sua cortina. Luna ainda dormia apoiada nele. Olhou o quarto em volta. Viu um bilhete em seu criado mudo. "Precisamos conversar. Lucio."**

**- Mas... O que...- Draco então viu o que havia enfurecido seu pai.- Droga.**

**- Ahn...?- resmungou Luna acordando.- Ah... Bom... Bom-dia... O que é isso?- perguntou apontando o bilhete que Draco segurava.**

**- Meu pai. Quer falar comigo.**

**- Eu fiz algo errado? Foi porque nós...**

**- Não.- cortou o garoto.- Fui eu. Não fique preocupada.**

**- Espero que esteja tudo bem...- disse ela.**

**- Vai ficar. "Eu espero..." É melhor eu ir logo... Irei pedir para trazerem algo para você comer.**

**- Ah, não se preocupe... Eu desço quando tiver fome...- disse ela sorrindo.- Boa sorte com seu pai.- falou ela quando ele terminou de amarrar o roupão.**

**- Obrigado... Vou precisar.- disse ele saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Soltou um longo suspiro e foi até o escritório do pai.- Queria me ver?**

**- Entre Draco.**

**- Diga.**

**- O que eu disse sobre dormir com garotas... v...**

**- Eu já sei. E não me importo.**

**- Isso é para você aprender a ouvir o que eu digo, melhor do que já ouve!- esbravejou Lucio acertando o rosto de Draco com a bengala de cobra, cortando o rosto do garoto.- E isto, é para aprender a não dormir com garotas assim.- disse dando-lhe outra porrada com a bengala, cortando o rosto de Draco mais uma vez.- Agora vá para seu quarto.**

**Draco saiu de lá, segurando as lágrimas de raiva, com um nó na garganta. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Luna sentada no mesmo lugar olhando um retrato de Narcisa. A garota levantou os olhos quando ouviu a porta do quarto fechar.**

**- Draco! O que houve?!- falou ela levantando-se da cama com um dos lençóis em volta dela.**

**- Nada.**

**- Como nada?! Seu rosto, está todo machucado e cortado!**

**- Já disse... Não foi nada.- ele tentava segurar as lágrimas, que teimavam em querer escorrer de puro ódio do pai.**

**- Se não tivesse sido nada, seu rosto não estaria assim! É melhor cuidar disso...**

**- Não precisa...**

**- Eu não quero saber, vem, é melhor arrumar isso logo.- disse ela sentando-o na cama e indo atrás de algo para fazer um curativo.- Isso vai.. Arder um pouco.**

**- Não pode simplesmente fazer um feitiço?**

**- Não sou boa em feitiços... Prefiro assim.- disse ela esboçando um sorriso. Aquilo de certa forma acalmou o garoto. Ela terminou de fazer os curativos, e eles ficaram em silêncio. Ele ainda deitado no colo da garota, os materiais do curativo ainda do lado dela, e a luz do Sol entrando pela pequena fresta.**

**- Sabe... Uma vez me disseram que nós estamos sempre entre Anjos e Insetos, minha vida inteira, eu só pude ver os insetos que me rodeavam... Sempre me perguntei aonde diabos haviam se enfiado os anjos que deveriam estar ali comigo.**

**- Um dia nós os encontramos, apenas temos que ter paciência... Um dia eles aparecem, e nossa vida muda.**

**- É... Eu acho que começo a acreditar nisso.- disse ele olhando a garota nos olhos.**

**- Isso é bom.- disse ela sorrindo.- Ainda não me disse porque seu pai te bateu.- disse a garota depois de um tempo.**

**- Nada... Uma coisa que aconteceu. É melhor deixarmos isso pra lá...**

**- Eu acho que sei o porque... Mas... Talvez seja melhor, não saber se estou certa.**

**- Talvez... Seja mesmo...**

**- Bom. Eu vou tomar um banho... E depois acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins...- disse a garota.**

**- Eu também vou tomar um banho... Amanhã temos que voltar para a escola não é?**

**- Acho que sim... Eu acho que... Você deveria passar um tempo com a sua mãe... No cemitério, sabe...**

**- É... Verdade... Por que não vem comigo?**

**- Ah... Não sei... Sabe, é sua mãe e tudo o mais...**

**- Não quero te deixar aqui sozinha com Lucio em casa.**

**- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar.- ela mais uma vez com aquele sorriso que o acalmava...**

**- É melhor me apressar então.**

**- Te vejo mais tarde.- disse ela saindo do quarto e indo para o seu. Após tomar seu banho e se trocar, ela saiu, quando estava na porta, Draco veio descendo as escadas, abotoando um sobretudo preto.**

**- Tome cuidado... Não confio nele.- disse ele despedindo-se da garota.**

**- Até.- disse ela. Saiu andando pelos jardins da propriedade. Chegou em uma espécie de praça, onde tinha alguém sentado lendo um livro. Pôde observar, pelos cabelos, que era Lucio.**

**- Ah, boa tarde, senhorita Lovegood.- disse ele ao notar a presença da garota.**

**- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy.**

**- Meu filho foi visitar o túmulo de minha esposa?**

**- Foi sim... Eu o aconselhei a fazer isso. Achei que faria bem para ele.**

**- Bom.**

**- Bem... Eu vou indo... Estou com um pouco de fome... Nos vemos depois senhor Malfoy.-Lucio fechou o livro e aproximou-se para falar com a garota.- Algo errado, senhor Malfoy?**

**- Ah, não, nada... Só que... Bom, como sabe, meu filho apanhou de mim esta manhã... Me arrisco a dizer que ele disse para a senhorita ficar longe de mim, estou certo?- Luna não respondeu.- Foi o que pensei. Sabe senhorita Lovegood...- disse ele aproximando-se da garota, que afastava-se dele, mas ele aproximava-se cada vez mais dela, até deixá-la sem saída, encostada em uma árvore.- Tem coisas, que simplesmente, deveríamos ignorar... Infelizmente para a senhorita, essa não é uma delas.- disse ele.**

**- O... O que...**

**- Sabe, meu filho não vai voltar tão cedo... Então, estava pensando...- disse ele passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto da garota que mostrava uma expressão assustada.- Por que não nos divertirmos um pouco?**

**- Por favor... Não... Não...- dizia ela, cada vez mais assustada.**

**- Shh... Tenho certeza que não vai ver problema algum.. Afinal, meu filho já fez o favor de me poupar de uma preocupação quando vocês dormiram juntos ontem...- disse ele. Uma de suas mãos puxou a garota pela cintura e a outra foi de encontro a um dos seios dela. Ela não tinha por onde fugir... Draco tinha que ter saído bem naquela hora? Ele tentou beijá-la, ela virou o rosto.**

**- Me larga!- gritou ela debatendo-se. Ela continuou a gritar, esperando que alguém a ouvisse.**

**Draco não sabia se havia sido uma boa idéia largar a garota com seu pai. Decidiu-se por voltar correndo para casa. Chegou bem a tempo de ouvir os gritos que vinham da praça da mansão.**

**- Por favor... Me deixa em paz...- a garota choramingava, e chorava.**

**- Pare de gritar, senhorita, tenho certeza de que não vai se opor a nada logo, logo...**

**- Largue ela, Lucio!- gritou Draco. Ele ficou aterrorizado com a cena.- Ela não te fez nada! Deixa ela em paz!**

**- Sabe... Ele se mostra contra agora, mas quando eu fizer o que estou prestes a fazer, tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar...- sussurrou Lucio no ouvido dela.- Ele não é nada diferente de mim.**

**- Larga ela! Agora! O seu problema é comigo, da pra deixar de ser um cretino, ao menos uma vez na sua vida?!**

**- Ótimo Draco... Pronto, ela está soltinha, feliz agora?- falou Lucio largando a garota. Ela correu para dentro da casa.**

**- Você é nojento Lucio.**

**- E você não é muito diferente de mim... Não é, filhinho?**

**- Se você encostar um dedo nela de novo... Eu juro...**

**- Que vai fazer o quê? Fugir como sempre?- disse Lucio. Draco virou as costas e foi atrás da garota.**

**- Luna...? Eu sinto muito... Não deveria ter te deixado sozinha com ele...- disse ele tentando abraçá-la, mas ela o afastou. Ela chorava.- O que houve?**

**- E...Ele...Disse... Q...Que você,,,Você é igual a ele... Ele disse...**

**- E você vai acreditar no que ele falou?**

**- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Eu... Você era tão parecido com ele antes, não sei se uma pessoa pode mudar tão rápido... ele... Ele disse que você iria gostar, se ele não tivesse parado e...e...- ela recomeçou a chorar, sentada no chão, no canto do quarto, e ele tentava acalmá-la.**

**- Luna. Olha pra mim!- gritou ele assustando-a e fazendo-a olhar para ele.- Eu não sou como ele... Lembra o que eu te disse sobre os anjos e os insetos?**

**- Isso não tem nada a ver!**

**- Claro que tem! Ele foi um dos piores insetos que eu já tive ao meu redor... Tentando sempre me fazer ser igual a ele... e tudo o mais!- ele não estava conseguindo acalmá-la.- Acho que é melhor te deixar sozinha um pouco... Se... Se precisar, eu estarei no quarto em frente...- disse ele levantando-se.**

**- Menino Malfoy, seu pai quer vê-lo no escritório.- disse a governanta abrindo a porta do quarto, Draco estava lá, sentado na cama olhando para o nada.**

**- Diga a ele que eu já vou.**

**- Certo.- disse a senhora fechando a porta. Draco deitou-se. Se aparecesse assim, seu pai faria novas marcas em seu corpo, além daqueles roxos que ele já tinha. Havia aprendido a nunca aparecer sem camisa, pois seu pai não lhe acertava o rosto. Levantou-se, colocou o roupão e foi para o escritório, esperando uma nova surra.**

**- Sabe, Draco, eu já não te disse que tem coisas que sempre que começamos temos que terminar?**

**- Já.- disse ele seco.**

**- Então. Creio que você não achou que eu fosse cometer o mesmo erro de deixar sua amiga gritar por ajuda duas vezes achou?- disse Lucio. Draco gelou.**

**- O que você fez com ela?!**

**- Sabe... Ela não queria colaborar... Então...- Lucio não terminou de falar, Draco saiu em disparada em direção ao quarto de Luna. A garota estava caída no chão, as roupas rasgadas.**

**- Ah... Por Merlin, Luna, o que ele fez com você...?!- disse ele desesperado tentando fazê-la acordar.**

**- Ahn... O que tá havendo...**

**- Luna? Luna! O que houve?!**

**- Eu não sei... do que você tá falando...**

**- Eu sei que ele voltou... Ah.. Merlin, o que ele fez?**

**- Sabe... as vezes um bom susto faz bem não é?- disse alguém atrás de Draco.- Isso foi uma prova de que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com ela sem você ter nem percebido.- disse Lucio e saiu dali.**

**- Então... Ele, não te fez nada?**

**- Eu acho que não... Eu não sei...**

**- Graças a Merlin... Tente descansar... Eu te acordo na hora do almoço...**

**- Certo...Ela se levantou com certa dificuldade, e pôde observar direito as marcas no corpo de Draco.- Ele... Que fez tudo isso?**

**- Esse é meu pai... Infelizmente... Pela minha mãe, eu tinha que agüentá-lo.**

**- Isso é horrível...- disse ela.**

**- Eu sei... Agora, tente descansar. Eu ficarei bem aqui, para que nada de ruim te aconteça...**

**- Obrigada...- disse ela aconchegando-se no peito dele, e adormecendo. Isso o fez lembrar daquela noite. E como acordou no dia seguinte, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Não percebeu o tempo passar e acabou adormecendo junto com ela. Ela acordou na hora do jantar. Olhou para Draco que dormia ainda. Decidiu tomar um banho antes de ir comer algo.**

**Ele foi despertado pelo barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Viu que ela não estava mais ali. Entrou no banheiro e a encontrou sentada na banheira, apenas olhando para a água.**

**- Perdemos o almoço, não é?- disse ele despertando-a de seus pensamentos.**

**- Parece que sim...- o sorriso de sempre havia sumido do rosto dela.- Eu sinto muito por todos os problemas que causei...**

**- Não me importo com problema algum.**

**- Eu sei que se importa... Não precisa fingir que não.**

**- Mas não to fingindo... Olha...- ele encostou sua mão no ombro da garota, mas ela por reflexo afastou-o.- Sinto muito por tudo que eu causei, Luna. Você parece ter sido a mais prejudicada...**

**- Eu não sei se me importo também... Mas... Algumas coisas demoram para se esquecer.**

**- Não leve a sério o que ele te disse. Eu sou outra pessoa, não sou como ele. Pode acreditar...**

**- Eu queria, mas...**

**- Mas?**

**- Eu não sei...**

**- Acho que você já teve provas suficientes de que eu sou uma pessoa totalmente diferente dele!**

**- Eu acho que sim... É só que... Estou um pouco assustada com tudo que vem acontecendo... E...**

**- Olha... Por que não descemos para jantar, e conversamos depois?**

**- Certo.- disse a garota levantando-se da banheira e pegando uma toalha para se enrolar.- A propósito... Já trocaram o lençol da sua cama...?**

**- Ah, sim, foi trocado essa tarde... Não tem com o que se preocupar.- disse ele. A garota pegou qualquer roupa que viu por ali e vestiu-se. Desceram juntos, e a mesa já estava posta.- Onde está meu pai?- perguntou ele para um dos criados.**

**- Ele saiu para resolver um problema de negócios, disse que voltará daqui algumas semanas.**

**- Ótimo.**

**- Ah, sim, senhor, mandaram uma carta para a senhorita Lovegood.- disse o criado entregando o pedaço de pergaminho amassado.- Uma coruja muito desastrada, devo dizer.**

**- Errol.- disse Luna pegando o pergaminho e lendo-o.- Teremos um recesso semana que vem por causa de uma conferência, os alunos estão indo para suas casas a partir de amanhã. Gina me chamou para ir para a Toca. Disse que minhas roupas estão todas lá.**

**- Ah... Isso é bom...**

**- Vai haver uma festa, por isso estão me chamando.**

**- Isso é... Legal. Te levarei de carro até lá, e volto para te buscar quando você preferir...**

**- Talvez... Você devesse ficar na festa e depois voltamos para cá.- disse ela.**

**- Também parece uma boa idéia.**

**- Estou faminta, podemos jantar?- disse ela sentando-se a mesa.**

**- Sem meu pai aqui, não precisa se preocupar... Eu vou ficar de olho em você.- disse ele. Aquele sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto.**

**- Não sei não...**

**- Veremos isso.**

**- Ao menos não teremos que voltar tão cedo para a escola...**

**- Uma pena. Estava morrendo para jogar na cara do Potter que nós fizemos o que ele tanto queria...**

**- Sem graça.**

**- Mas é verdade!- disse ele sem segurar a risada.**

**- Sei...Sei...**

**- Hm, melhor ainda seria jogar na cara dele que fizemos isso duas vezes!- disse ele.**

**- Não viaja Draco...**

**- Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer a caminho da Toca...**

**- Nem em sonhos, Malfoy...**

**Terminaram de jantar e foram para o quarto dormir. Mas nenhum deles pegava no sono.**

**- Mas que droga... Meu sono foi embora...- disse ela nervosa.**

**- Se você quiser...**

**- Não inventa.**

**- Certo, certo... "Amanhã vai ser um longo dia..."**


End file.
